WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: EPISODE TERAKHIR! Kekacauan terjadi di asrama Konohagakuen saat acara perburuan harta karun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Pairing**

Sasuke x Naruto

Kakashi x Kurenai

Itachi x Deidara

Neji x Gaara

Shikamaru x Kiba

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?**

chapter 1

By K3Y-1-4R00R4

**ASRAMA PUTRA**** SMAN 3 KONOHAGAKUEN, 04.00 am**

"**Banguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu****n!!!"**

Semua penghuni kamar langsung meloncat. Mereka terpaksa membelalakkan mata meskipun sebenarnya masih belum puas dibuai mimpi.

"Cepat mandi, bersihkan asrama, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah!" teriak kepala asrama, Kakashi-sensei.

"Baik, Senseiiiii~iiiiiii~iiii~iii!" jawab para siswa sok disemangat-semangatin, padahal banyak diantara mereka yang dalam hati memaki-maki suara toa Kakashi-sensei.

"Dasar tuh orang makan apa sih! Galak banget!" Itachi Uchiha berbisik di telinga Deidara. Ukenya itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Uchiha-san! Kamu mau tahu saya makan apa setiap hari?" Kakashi-sensei melotot.

"Ambles! Denger..." Itachi bergidik.

Seperti biasa, di musim apapun, di belahan dunia mana pun, pagi hari asrama murid Konohagakuen memang selalu bising. Bukan hanya asrama putra, tapi asrama putri pun juga sama berisiknya. Hal ini dikarenakan kepala asrama dua gender itu yang notabenenya sama-sama cerewet. Kakashi-sensei untuk asrama putra dan Kurenai-sensei untuk asrama putri. Karena itu, banyak yang bilang kalau murid-murid yang berani tinggal di asrama adalah murid yang berani mati. Setiap hari, jam empat pagi sudah dioprak-oprak untuk mandi, jam lima harus piket bersih-bersih, jam enam sarapan, lalu jam setengah tujuh sudah masuk sekolah. Hal ini sadis juga rupanya untuk gerombolan orang pemalas macam Naruto cs.

* * *

Naruto berjalan melenggang dengan santai. Sepatunya terdengar sak-sik-suk di lantai koridor sekolah. Di punggungnya tergantung tas ransel. Sesekali dia melambaikan tangan pada beberapa murid lain yang dikenalnya. Kadang juga nggak kenal pun, asal si orang tersenyum padanya, Naruto akan melambai. Di luar hujan turun lumayan deras. Di samping Naruto ada sang seme, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, Sasuke nggak ikutan tebar pesona kaya' ukenya. Nggak tebar pesona pun, Sasuke udah mempesona kok.

"Sialan. Punya uke kok genit banget," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa, Teme?" Naruto yang masih sibuk dadah-dadah langsung noleh.

"Genit."

"Apa kamu bilang?" Naruto langsung cemberut.

"G-E-N-I-T," kata Sasuke sambil menarik hidung Naruto.

"Ih, apaan sih! Jangan pegang-pegang!" bentak Naruto sebel.

"Hn. Uke-ku sekarang galak," kata Sasuke, "...ya udahlah, aku tunggu kapan kau akan minta putus..." Medengar gugatan mengerikan itu, Naruto langsung memeluk semenya. "U~uuuh... Temeeee...." rajuk Naruto, "Aku 'kan nggak bilang mau putus...."

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Terserah...."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke makin erat. "Te~meeee... jangan ngambek gitu donk..."

Kemudian, seseorang mencolek bahu Naruto dari belakang dengan kasar. "Eh... mas..."

Naruto menepiskan colekan itu. "Apaan sih, ganggu aja!"

"Mas, haloooooo...." si pencolek makin gusar.

"Apa sih kamu!" bentak Naruto, kemudian berbalik. Sasuke juga ikutan berbalik.

**Sedetik dua detik tiga detik.**

Syaraf Naruto terasa lambat sekali menghantar impuls, sampai dia lambat menyadari apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Sasuke masih cool, tapi dalam hatinya dia sudah kebingungan mencari jalan terbaik untuk mengajak uke-nya kabur. Tapi, rasanya semua digdayanya hilang. Dia hanya bisa membeku di samping Naruto. Bersiap mengahadapi kiamat.

"Eh... Orochi-senpai..." Naruto mencoba menyapa si Kepala Sekolah gahar itu. Sial bukan kepalang, karena Kakek Orochimaru juga mengajar di kelasnya untuk pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan alias Budi Pekerti.

"Pacaran di sekolah masuk undang-undang dasar Konoha pasal berapa, Uchiha-san? Uzumaki-san?" tanya Orochimaru. Matanya berkilat-kilat mengerikan. Sasuke bahkan sampai sakit perut, khawatir kalau Orochimaru-senpai benar-benar murka, tas laptop yang sedang ditentengnya itu akan keluar ular kobra.

"Ummm... pasal.... errrr.... satu.... ayat..... dua....." Naruto gagap.

Orochimaru melotot. "Yang itu bunyinya _"kedaulatan sepenuhnya ada di tangan rakyat dan kepala pemerintahan tertinggi adalah Hokage"!"_ bentak sang kepsek. Naruto gemetar saking takutnya. Matanya berkali-kali melirik semenya yang nampaknya masih tenang-tenang saja. Di latar belakang, ada petir menyambar tanda hujan belum reda. Makin menambah dramatis pagi penuh tragedi bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem sekali. "Orochimaru-senpai, saya minta maaf atas kejadian ini..."

Orochimaru memandang Sasuke, memancarkan aura membunuh. Bisa-bisanya bungsu Uchiha ini masih bersikap santai. Padahal jelas-jelas sudah melakukan pelanggaran berat. Pelukan di sekolah! Apa itu nggak memalukan?!

"Ngapain sih kalian ini sebenarnya? Mau main sinetron?" tanya Orochimaru sinis. Naruto langsung mengkeret.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke santai, "Naruto tadi malam mimpi kalau saya mati."

Naruto mendongak memandang semenya. 'Sasuke ngomong apa sih?' batinnya heran.

"Mati?" Orochimaru mengernyit bingung.

"Iya..." Sasuke meyakinkan, "Naruto takut kalau saya akan mati beneran. Karena itu..."

"Karena itu saya memeluk Sasuke untuk membuktikan dia belum mati!" sambung Naruto, sudah langsung paham ke mana skenario ini akan berjalan. Sasuke mengangguk puas. 'Meski bloon, kalau diajak ngibul uke-ku mahir juga....' batinnya senang.

* * *

Malam itu bulan benderang. Beberapa arakan awan kapas masih menari-nari di sekeliling taburan bintang. Beberapa serangga berbunyi nyaring, menandakan sudah saatnya orang naik ke peraduan dan membuai diri ke alam mimpi. Hujan sudah reda sejak tadi siang, namun tanah masih becek. Apalagi di taman seperti ini. Namun, bagi para seme-uke penghuni asrama putra yang sedang dimabuk cinta, semua itu tak berarti apa-apa.

"Gaara," panggil Neji sambil merangkul ukenya yang datar **TAPI CAKEP** itu.

"Apa?" Gaara menepiskan tangan Neji dengan sadisnya.

Neji masih berusaha. "Masa' nggak mau deketan sih?"

"Nggak mau."

"Ih... Gaara..." Neji langsung memasang gaya 'Sini ku cium!'

Gaara merinding melihat bibir monyong Neji. "Sarap lu," ucapnya.

"Gaara-koi kok gitu sih? Emang nggak ingat yah tadi malam kita ngapain?" tanya Neji sok mengingatkan. Gaara langsung memerah.

.

.

"Hayo!" Itachi langsung ikutan nimbrung mendengar perkataan Neji, "Memangnya kalian tadi malam ngapain coba?" Itachi memasang mimik serius, mengintrogasi pasangan datar itu. "Kalian berani main-main ya di belakang Kakashi-sensei?"

Gaara dan Neji langsung menjawab bloon. "Main catur kok."

Itachi tengsin. "Ta-Tapi kok Gaara jadi merah gitu mukanya?"

Neji ngakak. "Soalnya main dua puluh kali dia kena skak mat terus."

"Oh..."

.

.

"Gaah! Pusing!" Kiba mengacak-acak rambut, "Ngejelasinnya yang enak dong, Shika!"

Shikamaru menjitak kepala Kiba. "Duh susah banget sih ngajarin kamu!"

Cowok bertato segitiga itu melotot mendengar ucapan semenya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus. "Kamu merepotkan!"

Kiba makin marah. "Ih! Shika! Baru aja disuruh ngajarin fisika bentar udah uring-uringan begini! Sia-sia tuh otak kamu pinter kalau nggak mau bagi-bagi!"

Shikamaru memukulkan buku fisika yang dipegangnya ke kepala ukenya. "Dasar telmi!"

.

.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto. Mereka berdua lagi mojok di belakang pohon. Terhindar dari mata manusia-manusia yang mungkin saja bisa mengganggu ketenteraman mereka.

"Sasu~ke...." Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke. Sayang, semenya yang nyebelin itu masih setia menunduk pada buku biologi yang dipegangnya.

"Te~meeee..." Naruto memanggil sekali lagi, "Teme dengerin aku nggak sih?"

"Hn." Sasuke masih konsen menelan seluruh kalimat rumit yang ada di bab sistema retikulo endotelium sehingga Naruto tak diperhatikan sama sekali olehnya. Naruto langsung cemberut dan membuang muka.

"Huh! Nyebelin!"

Sasuke menoleh pada ukenya yang manja itu. "Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Nyebelin kamu!" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan sadis, "Kalau kamu baca terus, aku jadi jablai 'kan?!"

Sasuke cengok. "He? Jablai?"

* * *

Kakashi- merapatkan jaketnya. Tangannya menggenggam senter. Mengarahkan sinarnya ke seluruh pelosok taman. Sesekali dia berjengit kalau sepatunya menginjak lintah, yang secara alami membludak populasinya di musim basah begini. Di sampingnya ada Kurenai, yang juga sama-sama sudah memakai jaket dan syal. Guru cantik itu terlihat khawatir. Berkali-kali dia bertanya pada Kakashi apa senternya menangkap sosok-sosok anak didiknya yang secara sembarangan sudah kelayapan di jam malam begini.

"Kakashi..." kata Kurenai,"...apa mereka ada?"

"Ada..." jawab Kakashi sambil memutar senternya mengelilingi taman, "Hanya saja belum ketemu..."

"Aku khawatir," ucap Kurenai, "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka gimana?"

Kakashi-sensei menghentikan langkahnya. Senternya berhenti menyoroti sekeliling.

"Ke...kenapa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Makasih ya, Kurenai..." kata Kakashi, "Gara-gara anak-anak asramaku yang bandel, kamu jadi ikutan repot."

Kurenai mengangguk. "Aku tahu kok. Biasalah anak-anak yang baru ngerasain indahnya jatuh cinta. Aku tahu kok perasaan mereka."

"Hhhh..." Kakashi mendesah putus asa, "Aku jadi ingat jaman kita masih SMA dulu. Kita sempat ke-gap sama Sandaime-sensei waktu pacaran di taman..."

Kurenai bersemu merah. "Apaan sih ngingat kisah jaman penjajahan begitu?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, Kurenai? Kenapa kamu nggak sadar juga kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasang tampang sedih seolah baru saja kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

"Aaa... aku... aku....." Kurenai gugup, "Aku takut sama orang tuamu, Kakashi. Kau 'kan belum boleh pacaran saat itu. Jadi aku memutuskan mundur."

"Betapa malang nasib cinta kita, Kurenai...." Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya, menahan luapan sakit di dada mengingat cinta mereka yang tak sampai. Kurenai menunduk sedih, dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi. "Kakashi... hiks...."

"Aku cinta banget sama kamu..." kata Kakashi penuh perasaan, "Aku menderita kalau kamu nggak ada di sisiku, Kurenai..."

"Aku juga, Kakashi... Dulu, saat kita baru putus, tiap hari aku nyanyiin lagu Mengenangmu tau gak..." bisik Kurenai membuka rahasia.

"Lo pikir gue mati?"

"Gue nganggepnya gitu," jawab Kurenai, "Gue cinta sama kamu."

Kakashi mengelus rambut Kurenai. "Tapi kok setelah kita putus kamu jadian sama Asuma?" tanyanya membuat Kurenai berjengit.

"Soalnya... soalnya..." Kurenai nyanyi, "...aku tergoda oleh Asuma...oohoo..."

Sepasang sejoli itu bertangisan mengenang kisah cinta mereka yang setragis Romeo Juliet dan seromantis Sampek Engtay. Mereka berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan. Dengan latar belakang suara angin yang berhembus dengan lirihnya, seakan tahu bahwa kedua hati yang saling mencintai ini membutuhkan belaian untuk menenangkan tangisannya akan kenyataan cinta. Daun-daun yang kering berjatuhan, seolah mereka ikut putus asa melihat nasib cinta dua kepala asrama ini. Kakashi merasa hatinya dianiaya, seumur hidupnya hanya Kurenai yang diinginkannya. Kurenai adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir baginya. Lebih baik dia membujang seumur hidup daripada menikah dengan orang selain Kurenai. Karena itu, diusianya yang sudah 25 tahun ini, Kakashi masih menjomblo.

"Pus..." Kurenai memanggil Kakashi dengan panggilan sayang yang saat SMA sering digunakannya.

"Meow...." jawab Kakashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa?" tanya Kurenai.

Kakashi melihat arloji. "Jam sebelas..." Kurenai terlonjak dan langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kakashi.

"Kenapa, Beo?" tanya Kakashi, ikutan memakai panggilan sayangnya.

"KITA HARUS NYARI ANAK-ANAK!" Kurenai mengingatkan akan tugas mereka yang maha penting itu.

"Ya ambru~uuuk!" Kakashi menepuk jidat, "Ayo, Beo!"

.

.

Tanpa sadar, sejak tadi gerak-gerik dua jomblowan tahap akhir ini diperhatikan oleh murid-muridnya, para seme-uke remaja yang sengaja mengehentikan aktivitas mereka pacaran untuk melihat kelakuan dua gurunya itu. Ada yang tersentuh, ada yang jijik.

"_Disgusting_...." bisik Neji. Gaara langsung mengangguk. Setuju lima ratus persen.

"Elu berusaha kaya' Kakashi-sensei dong, Ka! Romantis gitu!" protes Kiba. Shikamaru hanya nyengir innocent.

"Ita~achi..." Didara merajuk. Itachi langsung tanggap dan mencium Deidara.

"Dobe! Dobe!" Sasuke menepuk pundak ukenya, "Di kaki kamu ada lintah!"

"Mana?" Naruto melirik ke bawah, "Gyaaa! Temeeee!"

.

.

"Pus... Pus..." Kurenai menarik lengan jaket Kakashi, "Ada suara..."

"Apa?" Kakashi-sensei memasang telinga, "dimana?"

"Di situ tuh..." Kurenai-sensei menunjuk semak-semak tempat para seme-uke sembunyi. Refleks Kakashi-sensei melempar pendangan ke arah semak-semak. "Siapa disana?" tanyanya. Jujur saja mereka berdua agak ngeri.

Para seme uke langsung menepuk jidat karena ketahuan. Mereka melempar pandangan menyalahkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke, karena pasangan itulah yang sejak tadi paling berisik. SasuNaru langsung sikut-sikutan.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kurenai menggenggam tangan Kakashi.

"Pocong!" Gaara menyahut dari dalam semak. Neji langsung membungkam ukenya.

"Pppppppppooooo.... pocong?" Kakashi gemetaran. Kurenai mengekeret.

"Iya pocong nih!" Neji yang menyahut sekarang. Gaara masih dibekep.

Kakashi curiga. "Kok suaranya beda sama yang tadi?"

"Soalnya kami ini rombongan!" Sasuke ikutan nyumbang suara, "Tadi yang pertama ngomong si pocong! Yang kedua itu tuyul!"

"Terus kamu siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Genderuwo!" jawab Sasuke ngasal. Dia menjawab sesuai nama hantu yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya.

Kurenai hampir pingsan. Tangannya makin bertaut dengan tangan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kakashi langsung kebelet boker.

"Perkenalkan saya Wewe! Ini pacar saya..." Itachi ikut menyahut.

"Mbak Kunti..." sambung Deidara.

"Aku Sunge!" teriak Naruto dengan suara sok diparau-paraukan.

"Apa tuh sunge? Nggak kenal!" jawab Kakashi.

"Capek deh!" Naruto sweatdrop, "Suster Ngesoooooothhhh!"

Kiba dan Shikamaru terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut. Beginilah kelakuan murid-murid bandel yang suka ngerjain senseinya. Habisnya nggak adil sih para sensei itu. Sukanya ngehukum murid yang ketahuan mojok di taman asrama. Eh nggak tahunya mereka sendiri juga ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"Pus... pus.... aku takut...." Kurenai-sensei udah sakit perut.

"Tttteeee.. teeee... nang, Bbbb... beo.... Add... ada... aku...." ucap Kakashi sok pahlawan. Padahal dari suaranya tampaknya dia lebih mengkeret daripada Kurenai.

"Hayo hayo! Yang pacaran yang pacaran..." Kiba berteriak ngaco kaya pedagang asongan. Shikamaru masih ngakak.

"Kakashi.... Mereka godain kita...." kata Kurenai ngeri.

"Kurenai, sekarang saatnya..." Kakashi dan Kurenai menangguk bersamaan.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" Kedua guru gaje itu lari tunggang langgang. Sudah lupa sama sekali pada tugasnya mencari para murid bandel yang kabur dari asrama dan melanggar jam malam.

Semua hantu gadungan yang bersembunyi di semak-semak langsung sweatdrop.

**b****ersambung**

* * *

**Multichap pendek ini sudah lama dianggurin di kompie saya. Bahkan saya buat sebelum menyelesaikan The Last Constellation. Jadul jadul dah. Tapi, sayang kalau nggak di publish. Sekalian nungguin ide buat My Soul Was Nev****er Gone, saya publish juga deh. Okeh! RIPIU kalau mau yah! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Pairing**

Sasuke x Naruto

Itachi x Deidara

Neji x Gaara

Shikamaru x Kiba

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?**

chapter 2

By K3Y-1-4R00R4

Hari ini adalah hari paling sibuk sepanjang tahun bagi asrama putra Konohagakuen. Bagaimana tidak, malam ini akan diadakan _Dormitory Meeting._ Heh apaan tuh? Namanya juga Kakashi-sensei, mana bisa bikin nama lebih normal sedikit. Mengadaptasi dari kebiasaan sekolah-sekolah di seluruh dunia yang selalu mengadakan _class meeting_ sebelum liburan akhir semester, Kakashi-sensei dibantu pacar gelapnya itu, _you-know-who_, _panjenengan-mangertos-sinten,_ _kau-tahu-siapa, _Kurenai, merencanakan acara khusus setiap akhir semester untuk ajang refreshing para penghuni asrama yang sudah hidup _under pressure_ selama enam bulan penuh. Sesuai tradisi, Dormitory Meeting alias DM untuk semester pertama diadakan di asrama putra alias asput. Tentu saja ini merupakan kesialan penuh bagi Sasuke cs yang makin _hidup dibawah tekanan. _Mereka dituntut jadi babu demi menyiapkan penyambutan yang mengesankan, tentunya bagi para tamu mereka dari asrama putri yang akan datang nanti malam. Tentunya lagi biar Kakashi nggak malu di depan Kurenai-beo-nya.

* * *

**Bagian satu : Itachi dan Deidara**** ~ Tugas : Mengepel 125 anak tangga asrama**

_Sepuluh tahun sudah kita berumah tangga..._

Itachi Uchiha masih bernyanyi-nyanyi santai saat ditugasin mengepel tangga bersama ukenya yang tercinta. Sementara Deidara terus saja menggerutu karena jumlah anak tangga yang harus dipel ada seratus dua puluh lima pijakan. Tepar-tepar dah.

"Kakashi-sensei kejam, Ita-kun..." ucap Deidara sambil menggembungkan pipinya mirip kebiasaan Naruto, "Masa' Deidei disuruh kerja paksa begini..."

Itachi paling nggak bisa melihat Deidara sedih, karena itu dia berusaha menghibur ukenya dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa akibat telah tercurah semua untuk ngepel.

"Deidei-nya Bang Ita yang paling cantik, manis, menggoda, mempesona dan paling bokep..." kata Itachi dengan perkataan selembut beludru, "Jangan bersedih jangan berduka... Mohon pada-Nya dengan berdoa..."

Deidara cengok. "Ngaco ah, itu 'kan lirik lagu yang judulnya Mandul?"

Itachi memandang Deidara dengan sayang. Dari keempat pasangan seme-uke yaoi yang ada di asput Konohagakuen, mereka memang yang terkenal paling romantis, paling hot, paling penuh cintrong sekaligus paling menjijikkan. Semuanya juga sudah tahu akan hal itu. Kakashi-sensei bahkan sudah kepayahan memisahkan mereka walau hanya sedetik saja. Padahal mereka sudah pisah kamar segala loh. Saking keterlaluannya, Sensei berambut perak itu sampai mengeluarkan Surat Perintah Dua Belas Maret (?) alias Superdumar seperti di bawah ini untuk memperingatkan Itachi...

**.**

**.**

"**Bahwa seorang siswa**** bernama Uchiha Itachi akan saya keluarkan dari asrama putra Konohagakuen apabila saat bangun pagi masih sering ditemukan di bawah selimut seorang siswa lain bernama Deidara!"**

Tertanda : Kepala Asrama Putra ~ Kakashi Hatake Dicaprio

Tambahan : Beo caiyaaaank, ntar malam Ipus tunggu di bawah pohon petai cina di belakang Ruang Tata Usaha. Datang ya? Tak tungguin loh! Hehehe ^^ (?)

**.**

**.**

Meskipun ultimatum itu sudah dikoar ke seluruh penjuru Konohagakuen saat Upacara Bendera hari Senin, tetap saja si sulung Uchiha nekat mengumbar kemesraan dengan Deidara. Kalau si uke makan, Itachi selalu nyuapin. Kalau si uke sakit, Itachi ngejagain. Kalau si uke minta ini, Itachi ngelakuin itu. Kalau si uke minta itu, Itachi ngelakuin ini. Hayah udah ah... pusing nulisnya!

* * *

**Bagian dua : ****Shikamaru dan Kiba ~ Tugas : Membersihkan kandang hewan**

"Haduduhhhh... Shika... bersihkan kotorannya, Shika!" bentak Kiba sambil memukul kepala nanas semenya dengan sapu lidi. Padahal lidi itu tadi buat nyapuin kotoran hewan.

"Huh merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru. (A/N : Shika-kun, saya bosen nulis kata-kata yang sama pada setiap ucapanmu. Adakah yang lebih imajinatif daripada MEREPOTKAN?)

"Sini udah dibersihin..." Kiba memutar pandangannya, "Tinggal yang belakang..."

Shikamaru melemparkan cikrak saking sebelnya (apa sih cikrak dalam bahasa Indonesia, readers? Itu lo salah satu contoh pesawat sederhana tipe ketiga yang sering dijadikan contoh dalam pelajaran IPA anak SD kelas lima, pasangannya sapu lidi yang biasanya digunakan untuk nampung sampah sebelum dibuang?).

"Shika, kamu itu benar-benar nggak sayang binatang ya..." ucap Kiba kesal, "Bagus 'kan kalau kita bisa membantu sesama dengan membersihkan kandang mereka..."

Shika memandang Kiba murka. "Membantu sesama? Elu kira gua anggota Kingdom Animalia sama kaya' elu hah? Dasar!"

"Masa' ukenya sendiri dibilang animalia?!" protes Kiba, "Kita 'kan memang harus menyayangi sesama makhluk Tuhan, Shika!" Kiba berkata begitu sambil mengelus-elus anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru. Asput Konohagakuen dan aspit (asrama putri) memang mempunyai sebuah kandang multihewan yang super gede. Ditunjukkan untuk menampung hewan-hewan kesayangan para penghuni asrama yang oleh pemiliknya nggak tega kalau ditinggalin di rumah. Sudah seperti Kebun Binatang Surabaya pokoknya. Semua jenis binatang bercampur baur dalam satu atap. Tapi, tentu saja mereka punya ruangan sendiri-sendiri untuk tiap individu.

_Overview._ Di pojok ada musang psikopatnya Naruto yang secara tak berperasaan diborgol sadis karena dianggap dapat menghancurkan seluruh kandang dan spesies yang ada di dalamnya. Nama hewan itu Kyuubi. Binatang hasil anomali genetika yang punya ekor sembilan. Kyuubi ini dicurigai hasil persilangan antara musang dengan drakula.

Di sebelah Kyuubi ada peliharaannya Sasuke Uchiha. Seekor ular besar bernama Tamara. Ular berwarna ijo ini adalah keturunan asli dari ular kesayangan Orochimaru-sensei. Saking cintanya pada Tamara, Sasuke sampai pernah membawanya ke dalam kamar. Tapi sialnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang tidur di kasur sebelahnya ikutan kena cipok si ular sampai harus ngampar di ICU selama sebulan. Akhirnya semenjak insiden yang hampir saja berakhir dengan genre angst itu, Tamara tak pernah dikeluarkan lagi dari kandang sampai detik ini. Sasuke sepenuh jiwa lebih sayang pada Naruto daripada Tamara.

Di kanan Tamara ada kucing garongnya Itachi Uchiha. Nggak jauh beda sama pemiliknya, si kucing yang bernama Sumanto juga sama mesumnya kaya' Ita. Si Sumanto ini tinggal serumah, _halah bukan,_ sekandang dengan Kojek, kucing betina miliknya Deidara. Dan tahukah anda? Saking seringnya grepe-grepean, dalam setahun Sumanto dan Kojek sudah menghasilkan dua ratus dua puluh anak. Hanya saja saking repotnya ngurus, anak-anak kucing itu oleh Kakashi-sensei dianggap anak haram sehingga dibuang begitu saja di rong-rong gang belakang sekolah.

Ada lagi rubah putihnya Gaara, Ichibi (bukan Ichi Aroora!). Binatang ini aneh. Beda banget sama pemiliknya **–yang sudah ditaksir habis-habisan sama author sejak lima dekade yang lalu- **Binatang ini makannya sulit. Sekali makan harus mayat manusia. Tapi, Gaara dengan setianya selalu mendapatkan mangsa untuk Ichibi. Nggak tahu dari mana dia dapat. Entah nggegali kuburan, entah nyolong di krematorium(?) yang jelas Gaara selalu berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan gizi rubahnya tercinta.

_**Su**__**dah cukup! Back to Kiba and Shikamaru...**_

"Ngapain sih Kakashi-sensei nyuruh kita bersihkan kandang segala? Memangnya untuk DM acaranya juga ada yang di kandang ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba mengangguk sambil mengangkat Akamaru ke dalam kandangnya. "Jadi kamu nggak tahu kalau acaranya semua lomba-lombaan? Kayaknya kandang juga digunakan untuk tempat persembunyian pemain selama lomba deh."

Kiba mengelus rambut Shikamaru setelah menurunkan Akamaru ke kandangnya. "Semeku sayang..." bisik Kiba.

Shikamaru langsung merah. "Ada apa, Uke-ku?"

Kiba memberikan senyumnya yang terindah. "Nggak papa, cuma pengin ngelusin kamu."

Shikamaru terkikik. "Pasti ada maunya ya?"

Kiba tersenyum lagi. "Emang ada. Aku cuma mau minjem rambutmu buat ngelapin tanganku yang tadi habis kena pipisnya Akamaru-chan..."

Shikamaru langsung _sweatdrop._

_

* * *

  
_

**Bagian tiga : ****Neji dan Gaara ~ Tugas : Eh... Perang ???!!!!**

Suatu siang yang panas di sebuah medan perang yang mengerikan dengan latar belakang kepulan asap dan bau anyir yang tercium dari setiap sudutnya, ada dua orang ksatria ganteng yang memakai rompi anti peluru, sedang susah payah berjuang diantara kobaran api. Mereka berperang sambil membawa pedang dan menggunakan tameng. Bertempur dengan musuh, bertahan hidup dalam kebengisan dunia. Mempertaruhkan jiwa raga antara hidup dan mati.

"Aku akan segera membalikkan musuh kita, Gaara-koi!" kata salah satu ksatria berambut gondrong bernama Alexander Neji alias Neji Hyuuga. Dia sudah bersiap mengacungkan pedangnya pada sang musuh besar di depan mereka.

"Hati-hati, Neji!" Ksatria Gaara mengingatkan, "Kau bisa terkena cipratan darahnya!"

Neji mencium kening Gaara. "Aku akan kembali untukmu dengan selamat. Aku janji!"

Gaara tak kuasa menahan air mata saat Neji berkata begitu padanya. Dia melepaskan genggaman mereka, hatinya tak henti berdoa pada Tuhan agar Yang Kuasa melindungi semenya tercinta. Dengan berat hati, Gaara melepaskan Neji maju ke arena pertempuran.

"Hiyat! Hiyaaa! Hyaaa! Auch!" suara-suara itu terdengar dari bibir Neji. Membuat Gaara makin keras mengucapkan doa agar sang seme selamat saat kembali padanya nanti.

"Ahhhh, sakit! Dia mencipratkan darahnya padaku! Kulitku melepuh! Darahnya beracun, Gaara-koi!" jerit Neji sambil memegangi lengannya. Gaara makin terisak penuh derita.

"Gaara! Jangan dekat-dekat! Selamatkan dirimu!" perintah Neji, "Biar aku saja yang melakukan pertarungan ini untukmu! Aku nggak mau kau terluka, Gaara!"

"Neji..." bisik Gaara penuh ketakutan, "Neji... aku cinta padamu..."

Neji tersenyum diantara penderitaannya. "Aku juga cinta padamu, Gaara..."

Begitulah keadaan dua orang sableng yang obsesif main teater kalau sedang mendapat tugas berat yang dinamakan _memasak_. Gara-gara pikiran sudah dicuci karena kebanyakan nonton Seon Deok, wajan bisa disebut tameng dan spatula bisa disebut pedang. Yang lebih parah, darah beracun yang disebut-sebut Neji tadi adalah cipratan minyak goreng panas. Yaiyalah bikin melepuh! Apalagi rompi anti peluru yang tadi digaung-gaungkan itu ternyata sebuah celemek norak bertuliskan "I Love My Mom." Dan tahukah anda siapa musuh yang sejak tadi berusaha digulingkan Neji? Ow, ternyata musuh Neji adalah gembong penjahat air kelas dunia yang bernama GURAME GORENG.

"Payah..." ucap Gaara, "Kenapa kita harus mendapat tugas seberat ini, Neji?"

"Kita berjuang untuk perdamaian dunia, Gaara-koi," jawab Neji, "Perdamaian yang akan tercipta antara asput dan aspit kalau kita berhasil memberikan hidangan penyambutan yang terbaik. Kita harus melakukannya dengan tulus, Gaara-sayangku..."

Gaara mendesah malas. Dia mendekati Neji yang sedang berjuang diantara kobaran api yang bernama KOMPOR.

"Kalau nanti penghuni aspit datang, jangan main lirik-lirik ya, Neji?" pinta Gaara sambil memeluk pinggang semenya dari belakang. Untung Pak Kaka nggak lihat! _Thanks, God!_

"Nggak kok," kata Neji tulus, "Cintaku hanya untukmu..." Neji memutar lehernya demi memandang ukenya yang tampan itu. Neji berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir Gaara.

"Ne-Neji..." Gaara tersenyum malu, "Jangan, Neji..."

"Sedikit saja, Gaara..."

"U-uh..." Gaara mendesah ketika bibirnya hampir berpagut dengan bibir Neji. Tapi, sialnya Neji lupa kalau tangannya sedang bermain-main dengan spatula di atas wajan panas. Alhasil, karena terlalu ingin melampiaskan hasrat dan hanya terfokus pada Gaara, tangan Neji tak sengaja menyenggol kuping wajan hingga...

"UWAAAA!!! Panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!" teriak Neji sambil meloncat tiga meter ke atap.

"Ne-Neji..." Gaara memandang Neji dengan takutnya, "Ka-Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

* * *

**Bagian Empat : Sasuke dan Naruto ~ Tugas : Membersihkan kamar asrama**

"Kamar 3. Hem..." Naruto berdehem sok profesional seperti _cleaning service_ betulan saat memijakkan kakinya di depan kamar terakhir yang harus dia bersihkan bersama Sasuke. Naruto menggenggam kemoceng, serbet basah dan sapu ijuk. Sementara semenya sibuk gotong-gotong keranjang cucian sejak dari lantai satu tadi.

"Demi Tuhan, Teme..." ucap Naruto, "Aku nggak suka pekerjaan ini..."

Sasuke menarik nafas kepayahan. "Aku juga nggak suka, Dobe. Tapi, hanya kita yang dipercayai untuk membongkar barang-barang pribadi seluruh penghuni asrama..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Ini kamar terakhir yang harus kita bersihkan! Tinggal merapikan barang-barang 'kan? Sudah untung kita nggak disuruh ngepel kaya Itachi-san atau ngerukin kotoran ternak kaya' Shika-san..."

"Atau masak gurame goreng seperti Neji..." sambung Sasuke. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto membuka gerendel pintu dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Benar sekali, tugas seme-uke idola ini adalah ngerapiin kamar asrama. Karena pada dasarnya penghuni asput hanya delapan orang (dan sialnya delapan orang itu semuanya yaoi), tugas mereka sebenarnya tak begitu berat. Hanya membersihkan kamar nomor 1, kamar paling hijau yang pernah dilihat manusia, kamar Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian kamar nomor 2. Kamar Kiba-Shikamaru-Deidara-Neji. Yang terakhir kamar nomor 3. Kamar mirip onggokan bangkai kapal karam yang dihuni SasuNaru bersama Itachi dan Gaara.

"Untung yah kamar yang harus dibersihkan nggak banyak," kata Naruto sambil ngacak-acak lemarinya sendiri. Melihat apa masih ada baju kotor yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

"Itu karena Kakashi-sensei galak," sahut Sasuke, "Kalau dia sebaik Iruka-sensei, penghuni asrama akan bertambah dan kamar yang harus dibersihkan juga makin banyak."

Naruto menggangguk setuju. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku sangat ngefans sama Iruka-sensei. Dia itu buaaaaaiiiiiik banget yah, Sas?" Iruka-sensei adalah guru olahraga mereka.

"Ya lumayan," jawab Sasuke, "Eh, Dobe! Celana dalammu ini masih dipakai nggak?"

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut, "Kembalikan padaku, Teme!"

"Eh..." Sasuke kaget ketika Naruto merebut CD usang itu dari tangannya, "Dobe, sini berikan padaku! Kan aku yang tugas ngangkutin pakaian kotor!"

"Kau urus ini saja!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah CD yang lebih parah ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke berjengit ngeri saat melihat CD itu terkapar di tangannya. Baunya busuk minta ampun. Warnanya pink. Udah gitu jamuran pula. Dia makin mual saat melihat nama yang ditulis di bagian dalamnya 'Sabaku no Gaara.' Sasuke langsung muntah-muntah.

"Sasuke, apaan nih?" teriak Naruto murka. Dia menemukan ratusan surat cinta di bawah kasur Sasuke. "Kau sering mendapat surat cinta dari para penghuni aspit yah? Baka kau, Teme! Awas saja kalau berani macam-macam di belakangku!" Naruto terus mengomel sambil sesekali berteriak cemburu saat melihat nama-nama pengirim surat yang ngefens abis sama semenya itu. "Yang ini dari Karin... ini dari Sakura... ini dari Yamanaka Ino..." Naruto hampir meledak, "Bahkan ada juga dari Orochi-sensei! Astaga, Teme! Sembarangan aja nyelipin surat-surat beginian di bawah kasur!"

"Biarin," jawab Sasuke santai, "Daripada ini..." Sasuke menunjukkan gulungan kertas-kertas contekan ulangan yang diselipkan Naruto di bawah kasurnya sendiri.

"Energi mekanik..." Sasuke sok membaca kertas itu untuk menyindir Naruto, "...sama dengan energi potensial ditambah energi kinetik..."

Naruto langsung murka dan merebut kertas-kertas terlarang itu dari tangan semenya.

"Sasukeeeee..." Naruto menjerit saat merapikan barang-barang Itachi, "Lihat!"

Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh mendekati ukenya yang sedang terpaku di samping tempat tidur Itachi. Naruto masih menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, matanya memandang sesuatu yang terkapar di bawah ranjang Itachi. Kemudian Sasuke ikut-ikutan menutup mulutnya.

"Astaga, Aniki..." Sasuke memungut kepingan video esek-esek berjudul _Lautan Asmara Biru antara Kudanil dengan Bebek. _Hampir rusak seluruh sistem fisiologi tubuhnya karena tak menyangka Anikinya tercinta berhasil memasukkan benda semacam itu ke asrama. Padahal dia sendiri sudah seribu kali berusaha menyelinapkan kaset beginian tapi selalu ketahuan Kakashi-sensei. Sampai akhirnya kaset-kaset itu dibakar oleh sang guru.

'Tapi kok Aniki bisa berhasil sih?' Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" panggil seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Gawat, Sas!" Naruto kaget sekali, "Kasetnya! Sembunyikan kasetnya!"

Sasuke langsung kebingungan. Yang akan masuk itu Kakashi-sensei. Si bungsu Uchiha langsung menyelipkan kaset itu ke bawah selimut aniknya yang bergambar singa chibi.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. SasuNaru mengangguk kompak.

"Kenapa tegang begitu?" Kakashi-sensei melirik selimut Itachi yang masih berantakan, "Kalian ini kalau kerja kok nggak pernah beres sih?" Tangan Kakashi-sensei meraup selimut Itachi. Tapi, saat selimut itu terangkat, Naruto langsung meloncat ke atas kasur. Dia berusaha menutupi kaset terlarang itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kok tiba-tiba naik ke kasur?" tanya Kakashi-sensei curiga.

"A-Ano, Sensei... kasurnya empuk..." Naruto ngibul.

"Aneh kamu," kata Kakashi-sensei, "Ya sudah segera kerjakan. Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan lagi." Kakashi-sensei keluar dari kamar itu. Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Tapi, nampaknya Naruto masih tegang saja.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran, "Dia udah pergi tuh..."

"Te-Teme," Naruto menunjukkan kaset yang tadi dilindas tubuhnya, "Kasetnya remuk..."

**b****ersambung**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Balasan ripiu **__**buat nyang kemaren...**_

_**.  
**_

**Tsukimori Reyna**

Iya ini udah diupdate kok, makasih Reyna-chan... salam kenal! ^^

**.**

**Hinaruto Yaouichi**

Makasih ripiunya! Lamken!

**.  
**

**.**** Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki**

Hidup SasuNaru! Hidup! Makasih ya fic seancur ini dibilang kocak. Ohya, penname nya bagus. Hihihi... Malah gantian komen nih Key. *ditimpuk* Makasih! Salam Kenal!

**.**

**Shirayuki Sakuya**

Hai Sakuya-san! Makasih ya dah ripiu. Maksudnya Pus sama Beo itu ya panggilan sayang. Kaya' Beibh, Yank, atau Honey Bunny Sweety Umuy Umuy (?) gitu pokoknya. Nah disini Kure manggil Kaka tuh Pus. Kalau Kaka manggil Kure Beo. Aneh ya? Hehe^^

**.**

**Sasutenaru**

Halo Tenaru-san! Makasih dah ripiu. Mau di jadikan story fave? Boleh banget donk! Tersanjung malah. Hadeh lebay saya. Ya sudah makasih banget yah, Tenaru-san.. ^^

**.**

**Uchiha Nata-chan**

Halo, Nata-chan! Iya nih Key publish fic humor buat ngisi kekosongan ide. Soalnya fic angst yang baru itu menguras otak. Materinya hadah... wah pusing saya. Makasih udah mau baca. Habis baca jangan _sweatdrop_ ya saking ancurnya fic ini, Nata-chan. Hihihi XD

**.**

**Kinoshita no Shoujo**

Makasih, My Best Friend. Tuh bener 'kan kita saling membutuhkan? Nggak sanggup dah kalau Key harus jalan sendiri tanpa Kino-san. Mohon bimbingan humornya. Ok? ^^

**.**

**Sayurii Dei-chan**

Iya, Dei-chan. Makasih yah. Mohon bimbingan dan jangan bosen ngeripiu ficnya Key *disetrumin Dei-chan*. Kapan-kapan mau tampil OC lagi 'kah? Hehehe

**.**

**Asako Ninomiya**

Wakakakak, KakaKure 'kan juga manusia. Wajar donk kalau pengin pacaran juga kaya SasuNaru dkk. Yosh! Terima kasih ripiunya~ *meluk-meluk gaje*

**.**

**Chubby Chu**

Hayo, kalau dateng sukanya kok tiba-tiba sekarang? Mungkin Bby mau nyumbang istilah baru buat fic ini?! Tapi sebelumnya, kembalikan Gaara-koi padaku! Makasih Bby yah...

**.**

**Ao-Mido**

Iya maaf, Key lupa~ hikz... Soalnya Key sering baca fic dimana Itachi manggil Orochi tuh senpai, jadi kebiasaan! Makasih ya Mido-san, Key sudah diingatkan. Lamken! ^^

**.**

**Tambal Panci**

Eh jangan guling-guling... ntar dikira ngapain lagi! Hihihi... Makasih ya Tambal Panci! Tapi jangan ngatain Sasuke Ngesot! Sasuke tuh nyungsep... *digampar Sasu* Hehehe

**.**

**Eikaru**

Yosh! Karu-chan! Iya nih, capek saya nangis terus setiap nulis fic. *lebay mode on!* Makanya pengin ganti suasana dengan humor. Hehe! Makasih ya, Karu-chan!!!!

**.**

**Chimaki Dhichan**

Iya okeh! Chapter 2 ini sebenarnya sudah siap saji sejak lama kok. Tapi, chapter 3 nya belum. Harus dimasak dulu belakangan. Hehe. Makasih! Salam Kenal, Dhichan!

**.**

**Namikaze Reisen**

Makasih yah Namikaze-san... ^^ Iya ini next chappie nya! Salam manis buat Naruto Namikaze yah... Dia aniki-mu 'kan? Hehe

**.**

**Inisial D**

Iya nih udah di update. ^^ Makasih iyaaaa.... Salam kenal, D!

**.**

**Nacchi Cullen**

iya genderuwo... Rencananya malah mau tak buat Buto Ijo dia... *dilempar kolornya Sasu* Uweee... Makasih ya Nacchi-chan.

**.**

**Maaf, adakah yang masih ketinggalan? Tolong beritahukan segera ^^**

**.**

YAAAAAY! Senangnya punya fic siap saji. Tinggal ngupdate aja kalau mau. Tapi-tapi-tapi, chapter tiganya belum saya buat T.T. Dilanjutin nggak ya dilanjutin nggak ya... Udahlah... pokonya kalau masih ada yang sudi baca pasti dilanjutin, kalau nggak saya kabur lagi ke genre angst yang rencananya akan saya update belakangan soalnya saya harus belajar dulu buat materinya. Hiks... Key bodoh! Key bodoh! Yasudaaaaa... yang mau ripiu tolong di ripiu. Yang nggak mau ripiu tapi udah baca ya makasih. Tapi yang mau ngeflame tolong putar balik dan keluar segera! *disetrum pakai listrik tegangan tinggi, Key langsung tepar dengan nistanya* Okelah kalau beg-beg-begituuuu...

YANG MENCET TOMBOL IJO INI BISA DAPET HADIAH PAYUNG DAN PIRING CANTIK LOH...

DARI SIAPA? DARI KIBULANNYA AUTHOR... WKWKWK *dibawain golok rame2*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Naruto telah diberikan pada Key Ichi Aroora! *disetrum Om Masashi Kishimoto*

.

**Chara**

**Penghuni asput : **Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku no Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara no Danna (halah kaya' Sasori), Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka ~ ditambah Kakashi Hatake Dicaprio sebagai satpam *dibacok Kakashi*. Eh bukan, maksud saya sebagai kepala asramanya. (^.^)v

**Penghuni aspit :** Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Karin (belakangnya nggak tahu), Sabaku no Temari, Konan (belakangnya nggak tahu yang jelas bukan Edogawa *dikulitin Aoyama Gosho*), Tenten (nggak tau juga) ~ ditambah Kurenai sebagai kepala asramanya. (Authornya serba nggak tahu yah? T.T)

**WARNIN****G : **Tolol, gaje, OOCnya parah kadang menjijikkan, humornya norak bin garing, banyak kenistaan tapi saya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membashing chara. Dan kalau chap kemarin Gaara-koi ku caiyaaank yang paling OOC, kali ini nampaknya kesialan ganti milik Sasuke... Maaf ya Sasuke FC **^.^v**

**AKHIR KATA, ****SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN! SEMOGA TETAP BERADA DI JALAN YANG BENAR (Tips : Pejalan Kaki Lewatlah Jalur Kiri, Jangan Mendahului Kereta Api Karena Anda Bisa Koleps Kalau Memaksakan Diri ) (^^)b**

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?**

Chapter 3

By K3Y-1-4R00R4

**Taman b****elakang asrama putra. Jam 17.00 ~ di pinggiran empang lele Kakashi**

"Jadi kapan kau akan bilang pada Aniki soal kaset itu?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke pada ukenya, Uzumaki Naruto, yang sedang sibuk melempari roti kering ke arah para lele yang kelaparan. Ikan-ikan itu dengan semangat mengerumuni Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di pinggiran empang yang lumayan tinggi.

"Menurutmu kapan aku harus bilang?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan lemparannya dan menunduk penuh kesedihan. "Aku takut, Sas."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Diliriknya juga kaset bokep remuk yang ada di samping ukenya.

"Buruan ngomong deh. Keburu dia tahu sendiri, Dobe," saran Sasuke.

"Nggak mau, Teme!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Ngeri tauk!"

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. Menghentikan si uke agar tidak ngeberantakin rambutnya lebih jauh lagi. "_Please_ deh, Dobe. Jangan lebay gitu donk."

"Lebay katamu?!" Naruto menjerit. "Dia bisa menghajarku tahu nggak!"

"Naruto, itu nggak mungkin, jangan sok telenovela gitu ah!"

Naruto langsung berkaca-kaca. "Kau memang nggak pernah mikirin aku, Teme..."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto sambil mengernyit. Jujur dia nggak tahu apa salahnya sampai si Dobe ngambek begini. Sebenarnya kalau mau, dia bisa langsung minggat dari tempat itu. Tapi, Sasuke merasa kali ini dia sudah menyakiti Naruto. Makanya Sasuke segera meraih pipi Naruto dan menghapus air mata ukenya.

"Ssst... Dobe. Sudah jangan nangis. Maafin aku ya," bujuk Sasuke.

"Kamu nih jahat tahu nggak," isak Naruto, "aku nih lagi bingung, Teme! Kau itu seenaknya saja kalau ngomong. Memang kamu tuh nggak pernah mikirin aku..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke menghapus air mata si pirang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Jangan salah sangka gitu donk. Setiap saat aku selalu memikirkan kamu, Dobe."

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Nggak biasanya Sasuke bicara begitu padanya. _'Ini Sasuke beneran bukan sih?'_ batin Naruto saking _speechless-_nya.

"Hanya kamu yang aku inginkan, Naruto," Sasuke meraih kening Naruto dan menciumnya. "Aku hanya nggak mau terlalu parno begini. Kamu harus selalu ingat, di manapun kamu, aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu."

"Be-Benarkah?" Naruto mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke mengangguk yakin. "Kalau aniki marah padamu, aku yang akan menghajarnya."

"Temeeeee!" Naruto menjerit dan memeluk Sasuke. "Aku cinta kamuuuuuu!"

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke megap-megap kaya' lele kekurangan oksigen. "A-Aku nggak bisa napas!" Naruto tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, Sasuke keburu meraih dagunya. Mereka saling bertatapan hanya dengan jarak sepersekian senti. Karena merasa ada gelagat yang "menjurus ke sana", Naruto memejamkan mata.

Sasuke sendiri nampaknya sudah lupa daratan. Dimonyongkannya bibir untuk menyambut bibir Naruto. Pikiran mereka sudah melayang menembus batas dunia, menari-nari dalam belaian cinta di awang-awang. Sudah lupa sama sekali kalau mereka sedang duduk di pinggiran empang lele. **( Sumpah nih keterangan ngerusak suasana! )**

"Dobe, aishiteru..." bisik Sasuke sok berhasrat padahal kaya' orang ngeden pas boker.

"Te-Teme..." Naruto udah tegang banget sampai nggak bisa ngomong lagi.

Sasuke hanya terseyum sekilas. Lalu dia berniat meneruskan adegan 17+ yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk beberapa saat. Bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak mendekat.

_Satu senti..._

_Satu mili..._

_Satu mikron..._

**Cut****! Cut! Kira-kira woi! Kalau jarak segitu sih juga udah nempel!! Ulang-ulang!**

_Satu senti..._

Makin dekat...

_Sepuluh mili..._

_Satu mili..._

"**OTOUTO****!"**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**JLEGUUUUUUUURRRR****!!!**

Sasuke sampai nyebur ke empang saking kagetnya.

"Uwwaa! Teme!" pekik Naruto. Dalam hati sebenarnya pengin nyukurin tapi nggak tega.

"Baka Anikiiii! Kurang ajharrr! Dasar breng...hmphh... huk... hok... hok..." Sasuke sampai megap-megap karena air empang itu terminum olehnya. Bahkan ada satu lele betina yang dicurigai naksir Sasuke, ikut masuk separuh badan ke mulut si Uchiha.

"Gwok! Gwok! Gwok!" suara Sasuke jadi aneh karena si lele nista menyumpal mulutnya.

"Busseeet! Lele sarap! Nggak jadi ciuman sama Dobe jadinya malah sama elu!" gerutu Sasuke sambil muntahin si lele. Sasuke mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ngabsen seluruh murid SDN Ragunan. Tapi yang jelas, semua lele yang ada di empang itu udah _sweatdrop_ duluan melihat Sasuke ikutan migrasi ke tempat tinggal mereka.

"Apa liat-liat?!" bentak Sasuke pada lele-lele yang heran mandangin dia.

**Lele's Conversation**

**Lele 1 : **"Psssttt... istriku! Orang itu kolot asli ya! Sumpah!"

**Lele 2 :** "Betul, suamiku! Gue setuju seratus persen!"

**Lele 1 :** "Udah ancur, nepsong lagi!"

**Lele 2 :** "Iya bener. Mukanya kaya' penyanyi dangdut yang suka mampir di pasar-pasar."

**Lele 1 :** "Kalau penyanyi dangdutnya Ridho Rhoma sih cakepan. Lha dia?"

**Lele 2 :** "Kok mau ya ukenya sama dia, suamiku?"

**Lele 1 :** "Paling waktu nembak, ukenya dipakein keranjang sampah biar kagak liat."

**Lele 2 : **"Masa' iya?! Ngemeng-ngemeng kok elu tau sih, suamiku?"

**Lele 1 :** "Soalnya gue juga pake trik itu waktu mau ngawinin elu, istriku."

**GEDUMPRANG PRANG PRANG****! *Panci berjatuhan sebagai latar belakang.***

_**Sudahlah nggak usah dipikirkan, back to the story.**_

Sasuke terseok-seok penuh derita saat naik dari empang. Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu semenya naik ke atas. Sasuke udah basah kuyup kedinginan.

"Ngapain sih pakai kemari segala, Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke ketus, "sengaja mau ngancurin moment romantis kami yah?"

"Hehehe, sori deh. Cuma mau ngasih tahu kalau kita disuruh siap-siap. Jam delapan acara Dormitory Meetingnya udah dimulai," jawab Itachi, "sekalian mau nanya soal kaset."

Sasuke melirik ukenya. Muka Naruto langsung pucat.

"Waktu beberes tadi kalian nemuin kaset nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"A-Ano.. ano..." gagap Naruto.

"Ayo, Dobe!" desak Sasuke, "ngomong aja."

Itachi masih memandang Naruto heran. Calon adik iparnya itu ( ihhh... Naruto ciye...ciye...adik ipar... ) masih aja gagap-gagap nggak jelas. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya si pirang mendekat juga pada Itachi.

"Ita-san... ano... em... maksudnya kaset film bokep yang judulnya _Lautan Asmara Biru Antara Kudanil dengan Bebek _ya?" Naruto sok basa-basi.

"Iya. Kamu ya yang nemuin? Sejak tadi aku nyariin nih." Itachi senang sekali.

"Ano-ano... tadi siang..." Naruto menunduk lemas. "Aku yang nemuin kaset itu..."

Itachi mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Sekarang kasetnya mana?"

Naruto gemetar saat mengulurkan bangkai kaset itu pada Itachi. "Ini. Kasetnya remuk..."

Itachi menepuk jidat. "Haduh! Kok bisa begini sih, Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke mulai mencium tanda-tanda tak menyenangkan dari gelagat Itachi. Dia langsung mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sasuke bermaksud melindungi ukenya kalau tiba-tiba Anikinya menyerang.

"Jangan salahkan Naru, Aniki," kata Sasuke tegas, "dia nggak punya maksud merusakkan kasetnya Aniki. Dia malah mau menutupi aib Aniki dengan berusaha menyembunyikan kaset itu dari Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dengan mata berapi-api, "Kalau Aniki mau marah sama Naruto, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Itachi mengernyit bingung. "Ngapain kok aku harus marah sama Naruto-kun?"

"Lho?" Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan.

"Itu bukan kasetku. Kemarin pemiliknya numpang nonton tuh pilem di laptopku. Dia ngajakin aku nonton sekalian. Tapi, habis nonton kasetnya kelupaan nggak dibawa pergi. Ntar kalian aja deh yang laporan kalau kasetnya rusak," kata Itachi panjang lebar dikali tinggi dihitung pakai kalkulator soalnya Itachi fisikanya selalu remidi. (?)

"Tunggu dulu!! Memangnya siapa pemiliknya?" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto kompakan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" jawab Itachi sambil balik badan. "Udah dulu ya! Mau nyariin Deidei!"

_Hening__ seketika. Yang ada cuma angin mamiri lewat khas film Spongebob Squarepants._

"Te-Teme," bisik Naruto ngeri. "Yang mental bokep itu gurunya atau muridnya sih?"

"Gu-Gurunya..." gagap Sasuke, "tapi muridnya juga diajarin..."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung beku di tempat sampai hari beranjak maghrib.

* * *

_**Di ruang tamu asrama putra yang sudah diubah menjadi ruang penyambutan...**_

Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial. Berkali-kali seluruh umat manusia tak berharga (?) penghuni asput melirik jam dinding, menanti kapan jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul 20.00, dimana acara Dormitory Meeting akan dimulai dan para anak aspit akan tiba. Yang paling semangat tentu saja Kakashi-sensei. Yaiyalah, si Beo 'kan mau datang! Mereka bisa menghabiskan malam berduaan kalau begini. Sampai berbunga-bunga dia. Tuh buktinya di atas kepala Kakashi tumbuh kembang melati-asoka-raflessia sampai kembang tahu juga ada. **( sudah jangan diambil hati, lupakan saja keterangan ini ).**

"Lihat aja ntar, kalau berani menanggapi para _fans girl_ kamu yang ganjen itu, kubabat habis pantat ayammu jadi pantat babi, Teme!" kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

'Hapah?! Ajegile si Dobe nih! Pantat babi? Kuncung donk?' batin Sasuke ngeri. Nggak kebayang deh kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha rambutnya kuncung. Kaya' Upin apa ya? ^^

"Sadis banget sih elu sama gue, Dobe? Nggak kasihan apa tadi gue udah bela-belain cipokan sama lele?!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Bodo amat! Itu juga yang elu mau 'kan?"

"Lu pikir gue doyan sama lele! Gue doyannya sama Kajol Mukherjee tahu nggak!"

"Happpppah kamu bilang????!!!" Naruto udah nyebar hujan interlokal.

* * *

**PUKUL 20.00 TENG!**

Serombongan cewek dari asrama putri sudah kasak-kusuk saat menaiki tangga menuju teras asrama putra. Suara sepatu mereka yang mayoritas pantofel terdengar cetak-cetuk di lantai marmer. Mereka berjalan sambil tebar pesona. Si Kakashi udah ngiler lihat Kurenai yang tersenyum padanya. Kaka langsung pasang tampang, '_Sini kupeluk, Beibeeeeh..._'

"Terus... ayo terus... senyumin aja dia terus..." Kiba menyindir Shikamaru yang masih senyam-senyum sama Temari yang baru datang.

"Katamu kita harus baik sama semua makhluk Tuhan..." jawab Shika santai abis.

"Tapi bukan berarti harus senyam-senyum gitu 'kan?!" geram Kiba.

"Hanya bersikap ramah, Kiba..." jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh bandel ya kamu?! Mau mulutnya dibuat lebih hot, Mas?"

"Coba aja!" Shikamaru melempar senyum lagi pada Temari. Kiba langsung memboikot mulut sang seme dengan kedua tangannya. Kiba menarik kulit di kanan kiri mulut Shikamaru sampai dower nggak karuan. Alhasil, Shikamaru sekarang mulutnya memble.

"Bwawawawawawawah..." omongan Shika jadi nggak jelas saking lebarnya tuh mulut.

Kiba tertawa nista sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Memble tapi KERE!"

"Bwawawauwuwuwuwuwuwaaaa..." Shika ngomongnya jadi kaya' mau nakutin orang. Melihat itu Temari langsung ilpil dan pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Halo, Itachi-kun..." sapa Konan sambil memberikan serangkai bunga kertas pada Itachi.

"Wah bagus bunganya! Buat sendiri nih? Pandai ya kamu, Konan-chan..." puji Itachi sambil sok mencium bunga yang berbau... ya berbau mirip kertas lah.

"Iya tuh. Khusus Konan buat untuk Itachi-kun loh..." kata Konan malu-malu.

"Bang Ita..." Tiba-tiba Deidara mendekati mereka sambil berlinang air mata. "Teganya kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri... hiks... katamu kau setia! Nggak tahunya... hiks..."

Itachi cengok. Dipandangnya Deidara dan Konan bergantian. Hatinya bimbang. Dua-duanya cantik. Meskipun Deidara lebih sexy, tapi Konan cewek beneran. Hati kanan dan kiri Itachi perang. Mau setia tapi nggak rela. Mau selingkuh takut dibom.

"Pusiii~iiiiiiiiiiiiing...." teriak Itachi lebay sambil megang kepala niruin Mbak Peggy Melati Sukma di film Gerhana.

"Baik, Bang! Baik! Kalau ini memang maumu, kalau kau memang sudah melupakan janji kita, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Deidara mengeluarkan Hpnya. "Akan kutelepon Sasori-kun agar dia datang ke asrama dan menemaniku malam ini." Sasori adalah mantan pacar sekaligus teman sekelas Deidara.

"Dei sayang, ini bukan seperti yang kau kira!" teriak Itachi meyakinkan.

"Bohong! Sudah pokoknya aku mau nelpon Sasori!"

"Deidei, _please_..." pinta Itachi sambil memohon-mohon, "jangan lakukan itu, kasihku..."

"Nggak akan kuurungkan!" teriak Deidara.

"Deidei... Bang Ita nggak mau kehilanganmu, Sayang..."

Deidara memencet nomor telepon Sasori. "Rasakan pembalasanku, Bang Ita!"

Itachi nangis darah. Deidara memencet tombol panggil.

"Deidei, jangan!" Itachi hampir bunuh diri. Deidara meletakkan telepon itu di kupingnya.

'_Maaf, pulsa yang anda miliki tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini...'_

"Selamat malam, Neji," sapa Tenten sambil menyalami Neji. Tangannya udah disemprotin Baygon biar Neji kejang-kejang kena pesonanya.

"Lama nggak ketemu ya, Tenten? Tambah cakep aja," kata Neji. **( gombal mode:on )**

Gaara berdehem. Tapi, suaranya kaya' orang keselek botol.

_Neji nggak peduli._

"Masih jalan sama Rock Lee? Nggak bosan?" tanya Neji pada cewek itu.

"Masih... tapi kayaknya hampir putus sih..." Tenten malu-malu, "Pengin ganti..."

"Oh ya?" Neji berbinar, "Ada kesempatan buat cowok baru donk?"

Gaara berdehem lebih keras. Kali ini suaranya kaya' keselek tabung gas Pertamina.

_Neji masih nggak peduli._

"Kapan-kapan kalau putus kabari aku ya?" kata Neji sumringah. Tenten hanya senyam-senyum genit. Akhirnya habis sudah kesabaran Gaara. Si Suna kemudian meraih bahu cewek yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"Yuk, Hinata! Kita ngadem di dalam aja! Panas nih!" kata Gaara ketus.

"Eh... Eh..." protes si cewek berambut gelap yang kadung dirangkul Gaara. Tapi, akhirnya dia diam saja dan mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam.

Si cowok Suna mengajak cewek itu duduk di ruang tamu. Tapi, begitu mau melancarkan rayuan gombal dan main sosor-sosoran, Gaara malah berteriak ngeri. Karena si cewek ternyata bukan Hinata Hyuuga, tapi...

"OROCHI-SENSEIII!!! Ngapain ikut kemari????!!!!!" pekik Gaara penuh kenistaan.

"Dobe! Pegang Hpku! Aku kebelet!" Sasuke menghibahkan Hp layar kuning seharga 12 ribu perak itu pada sang uke. Naruto hanya menangguk dan membiarkannya berlalu.

_Suit... Suit..__. Hai cewek, gebukin kita donk! _**( Nada pesan di hapenya Sasu emang gitu )**

Ada SMS masuk. Karena Sasukenya nggak ada, Naruto berniat membukanya.

**.**

**From**** : Sakura Salah Satu Fans Abadi Gue Sepanjang Masa**

'_Sask__ay cayaaank, u ada dmana sih? Koq nggak kelihatan? Gw dah nungguin dari tadi di deket pintu masuk asput. Bls gpl! Miss you so much... ^.^'_

_._

Naruto langsung berubah jadi monster musang berekor sembilan saking marahnya. Enggak deh bohong. Nggak ada ninja-ninjaan disini. Melihat Sasuke datang dari toilet, Naruto langsung mendekatinya dengan_ deathglare_ membara. Nggak tahu dari mana dapatnya, yang jelas sekarang Naruto sudah menggenggam pisau dapur.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" geramnya dengan mata menyala penuh api amarah.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu, Dobe?" Sasuke mundur selangkah.

Naruto mengunci lengan Sasuke dari belakang, pisaunya sudah menyilang di leher sang seme. Aura membunuh bertebaran kemana-mana.

"Do-Dobe! Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke sama sekali nggak paham.

Naruto menunjukkan SMS itu tepat di depan mata Sasuke. Si seme terbelalak kaget

"_Bang, SMS siapa ini, Bang?" _tiba-tiba Naruto nyanyi gaje. Sasuke cengok.

"_Bang, pesannya pakai sayang-sayang..." _Naruto malah dangdutan.

"_Bang, nampaknya dari pacar abang..."_ Si uke meliuk-liuk norak.

"_Bang__, hati ini mulai nggak tenang..."_ Naruto melepaskan kuncian tangannya dan jogetan goyang dombret. Sasuke masih cengok. Tapi, saking hebohnya ngelihat goyangan Naruto, Sasuke jadi pengin ikutan goyang juga.

"_Bang, tolong jawab tanyaku, Abang..."_

"_Bang, nanti HP ini kubuang_..." Naruto masih goyang-goyang sambil muter kaya cacing kepanasan. Karena nggak nahan pengin ikutan joget, Sasuke akhirnya ngebor juga.

Semua _sweatdrop_ sepanjangan ngelihatin SasuNaru jogetan. Tapi lama-lama Itachi dkk jadi tertarik juga pengin ikutan acara dangdut mania ini. Orochi udah goyang gergaji penuh sensasi bareng Kakashi. Gaara dan Neji tubuhnya meliuk-liuk mirip uler sawah habis ditaburi garam. Kurenai dan para cewek nari perut kompakan. Ita, Dei, Kiba, Shika malah senggol-senggolan pinggul sambil tebar pesona. Semua orang bergoyang heboh diiringi suara cempreng Naruto sebagai musiknya.

"_B__ang ayo dong jujur saja, Abang..."_

"_Bang, kalau masih sayang..."_

Akhirnya nuansa klasik nan elegan untuk acara pembuka Dormitory Meeting malam itu berubah tema jadi _Dangdut Never Dies_.

**b****ersambung**

* * *

**di sana gunung, di**** sini gunung**

**di tengah-tengahnya pulau**** hiu**

**authornya bingung, charanya bingung**

**yang penting readersnya ripiu**

Komentar dari anak2 tetangga : "Orang gila... Orang gila..." *sambil tepuk tangan*

Respon dari Key : "Diem! Nggak usah ngejekin gue! Dasar anak-anak sirik!"

Respon dari Readers : "Udah cepetan bales ripiu kita!"

_**Okelah.... Hari ini yang ngebales para seme-uke ajah ya...**_

**Naruto :** "Halo, **Shou-chan**... Saya ni ga bego tau! Yang bego tuh authornya..." XD

**Gaara :**"**Bby...** apa kabar? Mau ikutan perang dunia? Gaara tunggu di perempatan!"

**Deidara :**"**Shinrei**... Perutnya mules soalnya ngelihatin Kakashi yang kaya' setan ya?"

**Sasuke : **"**Shena**, laporin ajah tuh author ke pak pulisi kalau tangan Shena keram."

**Itachi :** "**Akaneko**! Saya setuju Kakashi-sensei itu edan! Tanpa interupsi sedikit pun!"

**Neji :** "**Nata-chan**... baca deh chap ini! Ada penjelasan soal kasetnya Ita!"

**Shikamaru :** "**Chimaki**, maukah kamu pelihara kucing kaya' miliknya Ita juga?"

**Kakashi : **"Ya ampun, **Cinara**! Klanmu sama yah kaya' aku?" *nangis tersedu*

**Kurenai :**"**Karu**! Katanya Key makasih bgt kesudiannya menunggu apdetan angst!"XD

**Naruto : **" Hei, emangnya kamu tahu Mandul tuh lagunya siapa, **Rei-chan**?"

**Sasuke :** "Moshi-moshi, **Hinaruto**. Les-lesan kamu masih nerima murid baru nggak?"

**Gaara :** "**Aichan** halo! Ini updatenya! Sebelum baca doa yang banyak ya? Thanks!"

**Neji :** "Hayooo**! Naara-chan**! Neji bilangin guru BP tau rasa loh! Kabur saat jam pelajaran lagi! Neji aja nggak pernah berhasil! Bagi-bagi tips donk! *digetok*

**Gaara : **"Iya **Kino**! Key tuh sarap kali ya? Kok tega bener menistakan tunangan sendiri."

**Kiba :** "**Lasagna**.. Habis baca muntah gak? Kalau muntah ya wajar. Makasih ripiunya!"

**Sasuke :** "Hai, **Nacchi**. Emang Gaara masih sama Key ya? Kok kamu bilang seme?"^^

**Deidara :** "**Reyna** haloo! Makasih dah rippiu! Ngefens ma Deidei nggak?" *puppy eyes*

**MAKASIH BANGET YA READERS! Ripiu-ripiu yang masuk adalah semangat tersendiri bagi Key untuk menyelesaikan fic ancur ini. Akhir kata, buat Mbak Ria Amelia, makasih ya! Key cuma minjem lagu SMS-nya kok. Hehe! RIPIU LAGI?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke Teme milikku! ***digamparin om Kishi + emaknya Sasuke Teme***

Lagu Surti-Tejo miliknya Mas-Mas dari Jamrud ( Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, maaf kalau liriknya diabalin seduuuuikiiit. Bukan maksud menyalahi hak cipta, Mas. _Peace_! )

**Rated :** M dikali sin ß jadinya tetep T ***ealaaah kaseeean deh gue***

**Author :** _Naruto says_ : Itu tuh si AS! Author Sarap!** *digebukin saya***

**Genre :** Angst/Tragedy buat orang-orang yang ga suka kenistaan, Humor/Gajeko buat orang-orang yang menatap dunia dari sisi indahnya. ***glodhak***

**Warning : **Nista, parah, payah, dodol, geblek, sesekali celetukannya agak nakal, tapi nggak ada grepe-grepean apalagi lemonan. Hari ini kenistaan sepenuhnya milik Neji-kun! Kalau SasuNaru sih emang udah bawaannya stress! *dirasengan+dichidori*

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?**

Chapter 4

By K3Y-1-4R00R4

"Yosh! Sudah siap menerima kejutan?" Mata lavender Hyuuga Neji menyalang-nyalang bagaikan jantung sebuah matahari. Menusuk pandangan setiap orang yang sedang nungguin aksinya dengan perut keroncongan kaya' mesin penggiling kerupuk. Satu langkah di belakang Neji, ada Gaara yang hanya senyum-senyum sambil memegang serbet makan.

"Duh, Ji... Buruan napa, Ji..." pinta Kakashi yang udah berkunang-kunang minta makan. "Lapeeeeer...."

"Iya, Ji! Elu jangan kebanyakan gaya deh. Keburu gizi buruk nih kita..." protes Kiba.

"Iya, Ji! Gaara juga! Keluarin makanannya!" protes yang lain-lain, termasuk para cewek.

Neji melirik pada Gaara. Si uke yang pada dasarnya berposisi sebagai asisten _chef_ Neji Hyuuga hanya mengangguk kalem tanpa bisa diartikan oleh kamus manapun. (?)

"Sepertinya masakan kita sudah terkenal ke seluruh dunia hingga banyak sekali orang yang tak sabar ingin mencicipinya, Gaara-koi." Neji pede mampus. Gaara ikutan pede.

"Gimana? Dikeluarkan sekarang makanannya?" tanya Gaara.

"_Yes_! _Take them one by one_!" Neji sok Inggris padahal asal jeplak aja.

"Oke.." jawab Gaara patuh. Dia langsung ngacir ke dapur sama semenya itu.

* * *

_**Satu jam kemudian...**_

"Teme..." panggil Naruto lemes. "Masuk angin..."

"Sama!" jawab Sasuke. Mereka udah ngampar di lantai saking lamanya nungguin makanan. Sakura, Karin dan Ino ikutan menggelandang sambil sesekali mencari kesempatan deketin Sasuke.

"Saskay, kayaknya aku demam deh. Pegangin dahiku donk. Panas nggak?" Sakura manja banget sambil menyibak poninya. Tapi, Naruto yang masih aja kena sindrom CBGL alias Cemburu Berkepanjangan Gitu Looooh, langsung gamparin dahi menonong Sakura dengan kursi makan. Sakura langsung kejang-kejang kaya' pasien epilepsi.

"Sasuke-kun mau dipijitin?" tawar Karin. "Gratis. Pakai plus-plus..." ( apaan tuh maksudnya? )

"Plus-plus muke loe jauh!" Naruto langsung nyemprot. "Sasuke tuh sukanya bukan plus-plus tapi minus-minus alias kurang-kurang!" Sasuke masih jadi pendengar pasif.

"Oh gitu ya? Emang maunya kurang apa sih,_ honey_? Kurang sopan? Kurang seno... emmppphhh..."

"Jangan ngerusak image fic gue!" Sutradara (merangkap scriptwriter) ngebekep mulut Karin.

"Ngapain sih kemari segala, Key? Ngetik aja sono!" bentak Ino sambil ngejambak rambut Key. Kemudian cewek pirang itu berpaling pada Sasuke. "Saskey-kun, tahu rating M nggak?" tanya Ino. Key langsung _sweatdrop_ dan minggat ke Ethiopia nggak balik-balik.

* * *

"Bang Ita, Deidei nggak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan lagi..." Deidara udah sok sekarat. Itachi, karena tadi malam baru nonton film Titanic, secara gebleknya menimpali akting Deidara.

"Bertahanlah, Deidei! Aku akan berusaha meniupkan kembali nafas kehidupan untukmu!" pekik Itachi masang tampang orang penuh derita, khas para bujangan yang baru saja kehilangan calon istrinya saat kecelakaan pesawat Boeing 767.

"Nggak bisa, Bang..." Deidara mingsek. "Aku akan mati..."

Itachi memeluk Deidara yang terkapar di lantai. Konan udah panas banget sampai doain Deidara benar-benar mati. Pikiran kotor bin jahanam itu melintas begitu saja karena Konan udah tergila-gila sama Itachi. ( Don't try at home! )

* * *

"Tem, kipasin aku ya?" pinta Shikamaru yang udah nggak kuat lagi. Temari mengangguk dan mengipasi Itachi. Kipas besar Temari menimbulkan suasana angin semilir yang begitu romantis. Dunia milik berdua gitu deh pokoknya.

Kiba yang nangkring di kursi makan dengan kedua kaki terangkat khas orang-orang di warkop langsung melempar kepala Temari dengan terong.

"Hoi, Kib! Elu mau bikin kepala gue retak dan masuk UGD apa?" bentak Temari.

"Bodo ah..."

Temari melotot. "Nantangin marga Sabaku loe?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Grrrmmmh..."

Shikamaru yang bagai pelanduk kegencet di tengah-tengah langsung karaokean.

_Siapa yang pantas yang bisa ku andalkan__..._

_Bukan rayuan bukan pujian..._

_Yang aku butuhkan cinta apa adanya..._

Tapi, setengah detik kemudian Shika udah nyungsep ke jamban.

* * *

( Background Music : Supermassive Black Hole by Muse )

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. ( Neji : Duh, jadi Readers nunggu saya nih? ~ Author : Nyesel gue, Ji! Harusnya nggak usah gue tulis yang begituan segala..)

Neji dan Gaara dengan sumringah keluar dari dapur dan menenteng makanan yang bejibun banyaknya. Ta-tapi, kok wadahnya...

"Ra-Rantang?" gagap Deidara. **( sekarat mode : paused )**

"Tidak! Aku tak percaya ini! Aku tak percaya! Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku!" teriak Itachi. **( acting mode : still on )**

"Teme, perasaanku nggak enak..." bisik Naruto.

"Apaan tuh, Gaar, Ji! Nggak salah nih kita makan pakai rantang aluminium gitu?! Lu kate kita nih makan di sawah apa?!" bentak Sasuke yang udah nggak terima duluan.

"Iya, Ji! Jangan mentang-mentang bokap loe juragan beras trus loe bawa adat keluarga loe kemari gitu?!!" bentak Kiba sambil masih makan terong.

Shika nggak kedengeran suaranya karena masih nyungsep di jamban.

**.**

**.**

"Duh sudah-sudah!" Orochi-sensei menengahi. "Jangan dimarahi terus mereka. Kasean 'kan Sabaku-san itu?" kata Oro sambil _puppy eyes_ ke Gaara. Si cowok kiyut langsung sembunyi di balik badan Neji saking ngerinya. ( A/N : "Jangan berani-berani menyentuh pacar gue, Oro! )

"Oh jadi sekarang setelah nggak bisa ngedapetin Sasuke, Oro-sama balik ngincer Gaara nih?" goda Kakashi. Dia udah maklum sama sifat pedopil orang satu ini.

"Nggak juga," jawab Orochi santai, "tadi aku udah sempet pelukan sama Gaara soalnya."

Neji langsung melempar salah satu rantang ke muka Orochi. Bunyi rantang yang glontangan makin menebarkan aroma tragedi ke seluruh ruang makan asrama.

Setelah didemo abis-abisan karena kebanyakan pose dan basa-basi, akhirnya Neji dan Gaara meletakkan rantang-rantang aluminium itu ke atas meja. Semua udah ngelap air liur. Menunggu kejutan apa yang akan dipersembahkan Neji dan Gaara di balik ratang-rantang mengkilat itu. ( Halah akhirnya pengin juga 'kan? )

"Okelah kalau beg-beg-beg-begituuuuu..." Neji tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya menyentuh tutup ratang pertama. Semua menahan nafas.

Rantang terbuka mengkoarkan bau yang menyengat.

"_And this is it_!" Neji menunjukkan isi rantang pertama. "OSENG-OSENG MAYAT KORBAN TRAGEDI CINTA SEGITIGA!" Neji udah sok _english-english_-an niruin Chef Farah Quinn. Semua orang langsung sembunyi di belakang kursi.

"Ma-Mayat?" Kurenai udah ketakutan di balik kaos Kakashi. Pacarnya itu ( udah jadian tanpa katakan cinta ) langsung mengambil kesempatan dan **SENSOR**!

"Ampuuuun! Kalian kira kita-kita nih Sumanto?" bentak Hinata yang udah nongkrong di atas meja masang gaya Catwoman yang siap menerkam. ( Astaga Naga Nama Vokalisnya Lyla !!!! ~latah macam apa ini~ Hinata 500% OOC !!! )

"Sumanto 'kan nama kucingnya Itachi-san, Hin?" Naruto geblek.

"Ni-Niru... namanya jiplakan... Co-Copycat, Naruto-kun..." Hinata gagap lagi nggak jadi OOC.

"Kopikat?" Naruto makin geblek. "Kalau kopi luwak setahuku ada, Hin. Tapi kalau kopi kucing itu khas daerah mana ya?"

.

"Kenapa pada sembunyi sih? Sebegitu groginya ya ngelihat masakan yang sebegini tersohor?" tanya Neji sambil tersenyum bangga. Gaara ikutan bangga. ( Ni orang dari tadi ikut-ikut mulu! Nggak punya inspirasi sendiri apa ya?! )

"Ji, demi langit dan bumi, Ji! Jujurlah! Mayat hasil mutilasi mana yang kamu oseng itu?!" tuntut Sasuke yang emang terobsesi jadi inspektur polisi. "Jujur, Ji!"

"Mayat yang ada di laut," jawab Neji santai. Gaara mengangguk senada seirama.

"La-Laut? Maksudmu..." Naruto menelan ludah. "Mayat orang yang tenggelam?"

"Busuk? Bangkai? Bau?" tanya yang lain-lain.

"Kemarin dia emang ngapung di laut sih..." jelas Neji. "Karena lumayan buat dimakan ya kutangkap aja."

"Ya Tuhan..." Kurenai udah serangan jantung.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Gaara. ( Akhirnya dapat dialog juga nih orang! ).

Semua langsung ambil suara dan menghakimi kedua koki itu.

"**KALIAN INI SUDAH DAPAT D****IKATEGORIKAN PADA PELAKU KEJAHATAN BERAT TINGKAT MUTILASI! PENGGUNAAN WEWENANG SEBAGAI KOKI YANG TIDAK PADA TEMPATNYA!"** teriak semua orang yang ada di dunia ini.

"**KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM MATI! INI NAMANYA MELANGGAR UNIVERSAL DECLARATION OF ANIME RIGHT!"** kata Sekjen PBB Pein Ki Moon. ( nelpon dari New York )

"**KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KELEWATAN! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! BERANI-BERANINYA TAK MEN****GAKUI AKU SEBAGAI IBUMU SENDIRI! KU KUTUK KAU JADI BATU!"** jerit seorang ibu dengan air mata berlelehan.

"Mak, Emak... Misi, Mak..." Key yang hari ini jadi 'sutradara haus kamera' tiba-tiba nongol dan menunduk sopan. "Ini syuting pilem Naruto, Mak. Bukan Malin Kundang..."

"Oh! Terus sinetron Malin Kundang syutingnya di studio berapa ya, Mbak?"

"Studio 15. Di lantai 13, Mak..." jawab Key.

"Ya udah makasih ya, Mbak..." jawab Ibunya Mas Malin lalu pergi ke studio 15.

"Hoiiiii! Sutradara! Bisa akting lagi belum nih!" teriak semua chara manggilin Key.

* * *

**OK! KITA MULAI LAGI! AND.... ACTION!**

"Mutilasi?" Neji dan Gaara berpandangan. "Emang ikan tongkol nggak boleh dibunuh ya?"

"Oalaaah.... tongkol...." semua orang langsung _sweatdrop._

"Tongkol aja dibilang mayat!" bentak Itachi sambil ngelapin _sweat_-nya yang barusan _drop_.

"Ya jelas mayat lah! Emang situ mau makan tongkol idup! Songong!" bentak Neji yang nggak terima _master piece_-nya kena _flame_.

"Terserah kalian deh!"

"Bentar!" Orochi menyela. "Kenapa dikatakan 'KORBAN TRAGEDI CINTA SEGITIGA'?

"Dasar, geblek dianya," Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto. "Jelas aja cinta segitiga. Kan yang jadi aktornya Neji-Gaara-Orochimaru Sensei!" Naruto tetap mengangguk meski nggak nyambung.

Kurenai yang udah duduk lagi di kursinya langsung nyolot duluan. "Buka makanan selanjutnya deh! Keburu dingin! Tapi, awas kalau bikin _shock_ lagi!"

"Oke... oke..." jawab Gaara kalem. "Aku yang bukain sekarang ya, Ji?" Neji mengangguk.

"Yang kedua! AIR DARAH PETAKA KORBAN GEMPA!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi dan Kakashi udah duluan maju buat gebukin Gaara.

"A-Ampuuuun. Aku jangan digebukin!" teriak Gaara kesakitan.

"Bunuh aja kami sekalian! Dari pada mau ngaracunin kami pelan-pelan!" bentak Shika.

Neji langsung beraksi dan merebut ukenya dari kerumunan massa itu. Gaara terselamatkan meski lebam-lebam nggak karuan.

"Ini minuman spesial, dodol!" Neji menuang isi rantang itu ke gelas. Cairan itu menimbulkan suara mengerikan saat menyentuh dasar gelas plastik. Warnanya benar-benar merah seperti darah. Tapi, Tenten yang udah sadar langsung nyeletuk. "Itu jus semangka!"

"Emang iya!" ketus Gaara.

"Buat nama yang lebih bagus dikit napa! Apa tuh pakai Petaka Korban Gempa segala!" protes Ino yang udah kaya' orang kesetrum saking marahnya.

"Dasar kembarannya Deidara! Sama dodolnya!" bentak Neji pada Ino. Deidara langsung melempar bom C4 karena kesal namanya dibawa-bawa. Ino masih menuntut jawaban.

"Kalian pernah buat jus nggak sih? Kalau buat jus itu di blender 'kan? Trus blendernya goyang-goyang 'kan? Nah imajinasikan goyangan itu sebagai GEMPA BUMI!" Gaara menjelaskan semua itu dengan terengah-engah. Dia jadi nggak yakin, yang geblek itu orangnya atau makanannya sih?

Sasuke udah nggak sabar dan muak lahir batin. Dia menyambar tutup rantang ketiga lalu meneriaki isinya. "Kalau yang ini apa namanya? Daging Penjahat Yang Dihukum Gantung Pada Akhir Musim Panas Di Tepi Jurang Sebelah Utara Switzerland?" tanya Sasuke judes.

"Bukan!" jawab Gaara dan Neji kompakan. "Namanya HUKUMAN BAKAR YANG SETIMPAL UNTUK PERUSUH PERDAMAIAN DUNIA!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandangi gurame goreng setengah hangus yang ada di tangannya. Seketika dia merasa ada di jaman rezim Nazi dimana dia adalah seorang pengkhianat yang harus melakukan pengakuan kejahatan di depan Adolf Hitler. Kalau Deidara lain lagi. Dia merasa lagi nonton Patroli.

Acara makan malam Dormitory Meeting kali ini nampaknya akan menjadi momen sejarah kelam yang tak terlupakan. Acara yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengisi tenaga sebelum lomba malah menguras daya duluan. Gara-gara dua koki sableng yang sedang senyum-senyum di depan sana itu, membuat dunia makin kacau saja. Nampaknya kalau Neji dan Gaara kelak benar-benar jadi koki, masakan mereka bisa dikategorikan sebagai tanda-tanda kiamat saking ekstrimnya.

"Yang terakhir ini dibuka ya?" Deidara bertanya dengan tampang polosnya yang kiyut abis.

"Silahkan, Dei-kun..." jawab Gaara juga kiyut abis. **( Author nosebleed )**

"Huyaaa!" Deidara memberikan _opening sound_ nggak jelas saat menyentuh tutup rantang itu. Matanya membulat mencium aroma sayuran basah di dalamnya.

"Yang ini namanya apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Deidara sambil mencium makanan itu dari dekat. "Ini sawi yang dikasih minyak zaitun deh kayaknya?"

"Oh itu namanya DAUN GANJA CINCANG MINYAK KESTURI," jawab Gaara **–masih kiyut-.**

"Minyak kesturi?!" Naruto memukul kepala Gaara dengan tutup rantang. "Nggak kamu kasih menyan aja sekalian biar para dedhemit berondongan ke sini?!"

"Sabar deh, Nar. Sori deh kalau namanya yang ini kurang improvisasi," kata Gaara polos.

* * *

"MAKAN! MAKAN!" Akhirnya semua riang lagi karena acara perkenalan menu penuh tekanan lahir batin itu akhirnya selesai. Kakashi menyuruh Itachi memimpin doa.

"Ya Tuhan, berilah kami manfaat dalam makan malam ini. Dan semoga kedua koki ini segera bertaubat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Amin."

Neji dan Gaara _no comment_ aja waktu ngedenger doa Itachi itu.

Naruto menatap seluruh meja. Tapi, dia sama sekali nggak menemukan piring untuk makan.

"Neji, piringnya mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Piring? Buat apa?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Ya buat makan..."

Neji mengambil salah satu tutup rantang dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Pakai ini."

"Apa?" Sasuke protes lagi. "Nggak salah nih! Kita makannya pakai piring tutup rantang? Buset dah loe, Ji! Kalau sadis kira-kira napa! Udah dibilang jangan bawa-bawa adat makan keluarga loe kemari masih aja nekat! Lu kira kami ini-" Neji langsung ngegetok kepala ayam Sasuke pakai tutup rantang yang lain. Dari tadi orang ini memang yang paling demen protes.

"Udah, Sas! Nggak usah cingcong! Ambil tutup ini dan makan sana!" bentak Neji.

Kakashi yang cengok masih nggak mau peduli. Dia malah sibuk nyari sendok buat main suap-suapan sama Beo-nya cayank.

"Gaara, sendoknya mana?" tanyanya setelah usahanya nggak membawa hasil.

"Nggak ada, Sensei," jawab Gaara, "makannya pakai tangan."

Kiba yang mendengar niatan gembel Gaara itu langsung tersedak. Tapi, Shikamaru langsung menyambar air putih yang ada di dekat mereka dan meminumkannya pada Kiba

"Pakai tangan ya? Trus kobokannya mana?" tanya Kakashi pasrah.

"Itu..." Gaara menunjuk mangkuk kecil yang tadi ada di depannya. Tapi, mangkuk itu telah pindah ke tangan Shikamaru dan isinya tinggal setengah.

"Buset deh, Shika! Kenapa kobokannya diminumkan sama Kiba sih?!" pekik Gaara jijik.

"Daripada mengeluh terus pada rejeki, mending kita nikmati makan malam ini dengan penuh rasa syukur," kata Orochi-sensei niruin penceramah kondang Hidan Amitab-bacan ( Nama apaan ini?!!! ) yang sering dilihatnya di TVRI. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju karena pada dasarnya memang udah pada lelah menghadapi kegilaan ini. Akhirnya meski harus saling berbagi tutup rantang karena alas makannya itu terbatas, mereka menikmati makan malam ini dengan gembira.

* * *

"Cobain ini, Dobe." Sasuke menyuapkan oseng-oseng tongkol tadi pada Naruto. Si pirang menerima suapan Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Mereka berdua sudah pindah makan di kolong meja karena nggak mau diganggu trio genit fans berat Sasuke. ( Hidden Cam in Action )

"Emmm..." Naruto mengecapkan lidahnya. "Rasanya aneh..."

"Nggak papa..." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. "Kita 'kan harus bersyukur..."

Sepasang sejoli itu lirik-lirikan mesra. Rasanya mereka seperti benar-benar makan di sebuah saung di pematang sawah. Ro~Ro~Ro~Rocker Juga Manusia! ( Aziz Gagap mode : on ) Bukan! SALAH! Maksudnya... Ro~Ro~Ro~Mantissssss.....

_Naru remaja anak Bapak K__ades..._

_Dan Sasuke jejaka baru aja mudik..._

Naruto ganti nyuapin Sasuke. Masih ngebayangin bener-bener ada di sawah. Indahnya kolong meja milik berdua.

_Berdua saling mencinta..._

_Sejak lulus SD..._

Suara tutup rantang indah berdecit saat tergesek dengan jantung keduanya yang semakin berdebar bahagia penuh gelora cinta. Dari lagu tersebut juga baru diketahui kalau ternyata Naruto SD-nya lulus.

_Hingga kini beranjak gede..._

Padi-padi yang ranum seakan menari penuh eksotika di depan mereka. Suara burung-burung pemakan beras bersahutan. Menimbulkan melodia yang indah bagai lantunan musik klasik karya alam raya. Bayangan suasana persawahan itu tercetak sempurna di pikiran mereka. Naruto seakan telah melepaskan celana jeans dan kaos krah putihnya. Menggantinya dengan celana kain pendek dan kaos oblong. Seakan dia seorang uke yang setia membawakan makan siang bagi kekasihnya tercinta yang sedang sibuk menuai padi suatu musim panen.

_Naru sumringah arjunanya pulang..._

_Tiga tahun berpisah nyari dana di kota..._

Sasuke pun sudah menanggalkan kemeja biru junkiesnya. Dia telah berkostum seorang buruh tani yang bahagia, sedang menanti ukenya yang setiap tengah hari dengan setia membawakan makan siang sederhana dalam sebuah rantang aluminium bobrok, penyok, karatan dan berpotensi menyebabkan tetanus. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang telah menemukan kebahagiaan sejati. Bukan harta yang berlimpah dan kekuasaan yang lalim. Tapi, cinta dan kasih sayang abadi.

_Mereka melepas rindu di pematang sawah..._

_Hingga malam selimuti desa..._

"Teme... aku senang kita bisa berduaan begini..." kata Naruto malu-malu.

"Aku iya, Dobe..." jawab Sasuke.

Setelah muak main suap-suapan, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Naruto.

"Uke-ku sayang..." panggil Sasuke.

"Apa seme-ku?" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau seandainya hasil panen padi kita sudah terjual. Kamu mau dibelikan apa?"

"Emm..." Naruto mikir-mikir. "Mau Yamuha Miow aja..." ( Plesetan ini, Mas... )

"Kok motor? _Limousine_ nggak mau ya?" Sasuke memberikan penawaran menarik.

"Nggak deh..." Naruto menggeleng. "Soalnya kamu bisanya bohong doang."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Si uke pasrah aja waktu Sasuke memainkan pipinya yang cute abis itu. Waktu Sasuke udah mulai main tangan, Naruto mencegah.

"Sas, jangan nakal..." bisik Naruto tersipu. "Nanti dimarahin sama sutradara..."

"Nggak. Kan kita sebenarnya ada di kolong meja. Dia nggak bakalan tahu..." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengelus alis hitam seme-nya. "Aku cinta padamu..."

"Aku mencintaimu seperti burung mencintai sayapnya. Aku cinta kamu seperti air mencintai padinya. Aku cinta kamu seperti langit yang setia mengatapi sawahnya..." jawab Sasuke yang langsung berimbas pada kecupan indah di pipinya. Hadiah yang manis dari Naruto.

"Do no one-one go far..." kata Naruto dalam bahasa Inggris _mawut_. ( Translator edan mode on : "Jangan sekali-sekali pergi jauh..." )

"If you firlt-firlt to girl-girl me will kill body alone..." makin _mawut_. ( Translator edan mode still on : "Jika kamu lirik-lirik pada gadis-gadis aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri...." )

"Together always, only you people dream come true kissing first coming-coming..." ( Translator edan mode : **RUSAK **~ Maaf, kata-kata anda terlalu _out of grammar_. Jadi terpaksa kami memotongnya. Terima Kasih. )

"Ya ya ya..." Sasuke sok ngerti padahal nggak paham sama sekali.

"_How about 'kissing'_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Whot whot whot?"

"_Kissing. My lips... and your lips_... em..." Sasuke _puppy eyes_.

"_Yes_!" guobloknya Naruto langsung setuju.

Sasuke langsung menyambar tubuh uke-nya. Tapi, sial, suasana persawahan yang begitu mendukung itu keburu lenyap saat Orochimaru-sensei mengintip mereka.

"Hayooooo! Mau apa tuh di kolong meja! Kok nggak ngajak-ngajak!" koarnya.

Sasuke yang tadinya udah nafsu langsung melepaskan Naruto. Si uke saking kagetnya sampai kejedot meja. Dia mengeluh sakit sambil nyumpahin Orochi-sensei biar jomblo seumur hidup.

"Yaaaah... gagal _maning_... gagal _maning._.." keluh Sasuke kesal.

**bersambung**

* * *

Buset garingnyaaaa...!!! Karena akhir-akhir ini hatinya Key lagi nggak enak bin agak sulit ketawa, jadi nggak bisa guyon kaya biasa.** T.T** Gara-gara beberapa hari lalu dianya dateng ke rumah dalam keadaan bonyok, katanya jatuh dari motor waktu naik gunung. Sedih saya... ( Loh kok malah curhat? ) Alhasil Key lari ke yang gore-gore. Akhirnya jadilah _oneshoot_ yang judulnya **A-N-G-I-N.** Fic dengan PoV teraneh yang pernah Key bikin selama jadi warga FFn. –namanya juga kebawa suasana- **T.T** ( Hayaaa... Promosi terselubung nih! )

Balesan ripiu...

Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu, hiks... Shiro-san suka ya waktu Gaara narik Orochi? Padahal, Key waktu nulisnya udah nangis darah loh karena Gaara-koi tuh tunangan Key. *dihempaskan Gaara ke TPS Bojong* Yasud! Teremaaa kaseeeeeh! XD

Cinara Hatake, yare-yare~ apaan tuh maksudnya Kaka? Stress apa ya? *dibantai Kaka* Makasih ding ripiunya!

Nakamura Shizuru, sebelumnya LAMKEN! Duh aslinya nggak suka Yaoi ya, hiks... nggak papa, anggep aja Naru tuh cewek. Pantes juga 'kan? *dirasengan sama Naru* Tapi, makasih loh udah sudi ripiu! Hure! Salam perdamaian antara pro-yaoi dan kontra-yaoi!

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, stress hilang? Hehe, masa'? Bukannya malah nambah stress ya??? ( Naru said : Soalnya authornya juga stress ). Hehe jangan didengerin, si Naru tuh emang sensi sama saya. Yosh! Sankyu... ^^

Li Chylee, emang si Oro tuh ngefens kok sama Mbak Dewi Perssik lho. Kamu ngefens juga enggak Li? ^^

Nacchi Cullen, injih suwun mbak ripiu'ne. Pean ki wong Jowo lha kok yo ra iso boso Jowo ki gek piye to mbak, mbak... *dibuang sama Nacchi* Suwun yo, Chi...

Sora Tsubemaki, pelit ding! Makan bakso nggak bagi-bagi... *saking pengennya Key langsung nungguin abang bakso sambil nongkrong di atas pager tetangga*

Namikaze Reisen, hayo Key bilangin Oro-sensei loh kamu! Sebegitu jijiknya sih?! Harusnya tuh nggak perlu mandi kembang setaman segala. Pakai kembang se-kebun aja! ( Rei-chan says : Emang bedanya apaan?! )

CCloveRuki, eh sapa nih? Anak baru ya nih? Pindahan dari mana loe? Kenalan dulu napa? Wkwk *dijotosin Bby* Sankyu ya, Bby? ( Eh bener Bby 'kan nih? )

Tsukimori Raisa, wah baru baru namanya! Mau fave? Makasih! *peyuk-peyuk*. Tapi, manggilnya Key-chan saja... Saya masih kecil. ( Naru said : Kecil tapi sukanya rated M ~ Key answered : Sensi amat lu, Nar! ) Yasud! Sankyu, jangan bosen2 ya! ^^

Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki, duh sukanya ma Ita ternyata. Hati-hati dibakar hidup-hidup sama Dei loh! *pasang tampang serius kaya' anggota dewan* Betul! Mari kita sama2 menistakan Sasuke! *dilapurin pulisi sama fansnya Sasuke*

Uchiha Aichan Uzumaki, ya nggak bosen donk! Terima kasih sekali malah... ^^ Jangan manggil senpai, ya? Rasanya gimanaaaaaaaaa gitu... Hikikikikikikik ^^ ( NB : Ngapain yah kok saya ketawa sendiri? Apanya yang lucu? (^.^)a )

Aglea Dhichan, ini udah di update. Maaf kelamaan. Halah! (^.^)v Hehe. Manggilnya gimana nih? Dhi-chan kah?

Shinrei Azuranica, apaaaa? keselek duren??!! Panggil ambulans!! Panggil ambulans!! *Key digetok karena lemotnya kelewat parah* hehehe becanda doank kok...

Aoi no Tsuki, gyaaa... Tsuki akhirnya nongol juga di kolom ripiu fic nista ini. ( dah ditunggunin sejak kapan tau sama Key ) Masuk kandang ayam? Emangnya mau ngapain? _Back home_ 'kah Sasu? Nista banget tuh anak yah... *dichidori*

Sasutennaru, bantai aja tuh si Naruto, bego banget disuruh manggil **Sou**-chan masih aja salah jadi Shou-chan ( Naru said : Yang ngetik siapa, author breng-CENSORED? ) Kalau Sasuke kuncung mah pasti langsung diputusin sama Naru. Udah pasti tuh!

Eikaru, duh Karu-chan... Ngebayangin sih boleh aja. Asal jangan sampai ikutan goyang soalnya ntar kucingnya tetangga ikutan sweatdrop. *dibantai karena nggak nyambung* Yoshhhhh! Sankyu ripiunya. Jangan bosen2 oke... ^^

Uchiha Nata-chan, kritik yang bagus! Key selalu menerima dengan senang hati. ^^ Aduh, itu bukan pair SasuSaku ( Sasuke said : Saya milik Naru-chan poreper! Saya nggak selingkuh! ) Ya, begitu loh *dikebiri Sakura FC*. Sankyu... XD

Shena BlitzRyuseiran, baru tahu ya kalau Sasu nggak elit? *bisik-bisik* Terima kasih jempolnya, Key simpen di kamar mandi! *gak nyambung* Kalau Shena ada ide nista boleh bagi-bagi ke fic ini loh... *mencuri kesempitan dalam kesempatan* (?)

**Sankyuuuuu.... ^^b**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

~suatu hari seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang teler~

**Sakura :** "Saskay milikku!" *merangkul Sasuke mau di bawa pulang*

**Ino :** "Jangan bawa Saskey-ku!" *menghunus tombak pada Sakura*

**Karin :** "Oh, Sasuke's mine!" *merebut dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur*

**Naruto **** :** "Temeeeeee-ku....!!!" *Menghalangi tubuh Sasuke agar tak disentuh Karin*

**Genre :**

ANGST = Aneh, Norak, Gila, Stress, Tolol

**Rated :**

Hanya untuk pembaca berusia 100 tahun ke atas ( ??? )

**Chara**** :**

Mampus lu Bakoro, akhirnya Key bisa membuat Orochi-sensei jadi chara paling nis- *dipelototin Orochi* -maksudnya jadi chara paling keren. Hehehe! Kaka juga nis- *dijewer* -maksudnya juga guanteng. Banyak orang beken loh di fic-ku ini. Key nggak akan menjelek-jelekkan mereka kok, SUER! Maaf ya. Pinjam namanya bentar. *digebukin seluruh Indonesia*

**Warning :**

OOC pol-polan, AU, Yaoi, nggak nyambung, cerita keluar jalur sana-sini soalnya author-nya kagak punya SIM, banyak chara yang terlibat, gaje, nggak ada _death chara_ ( yaeyalah )...

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?**

Chapter 5

By K3Y-1-4R00R4

"DUH..! GENERASI MUDA MACAM APA KALIAN INI??!! MASA' BARU GITU AJA UDAH TEPAR?!"

Kakashi-sensei teriak-teriak pakai toa saat melihat anak buahnya ( terutama para PMS alias Pasukan Mesum Seme ~ bukan Pre-Menstru-**PIIIP** ) yang udah teler saking lelahnya.

"Sensei, cappppppeeeeeekkkkkhhhhh nihhhh..." kata Sasuke sambil membasuh peluh bak orang habis lari marathon keliling Asia-Afrika-Eropa-Amerika-Antartika terus balik lagi ke Konoha. Nggak tahu kenapa ngomongnya udah sok kaya' Cinta Laura gitu.

"Sensei nggak punya perasaan!" protes Itachi sambil sok mengibaskan rambut indahnya. "Wow... silau men..." komen Shika yang langsung pakai kacamata hitam.

"Kamu ngefens sama rambutku ya, Shika?" Itachi narsis.

"Gue heran. Kok bisa ya rambut sebersinar itu?"

"OMG, Shika! _Please_ deh. Belum tahu ya gue pakai shampoo apa?"

"Pastinya Kit Motor Shampoo 'kan?"

Itachi langsung _darkface_.

* * *

"Ayolah, Sensei! Kita mulai perlombaannya!" teriak para anak aspit ( asrama putri ) yang pada semangat kaya' orang mau demo program 100 hari pemerintahan SBY-Budiono.

"Ini cewek pada kenapa sih? Semangat banget! Nggak tahu apa kami udah capek!" bentak Naruto mewakili gerombolan uke yang manggut-manggut kaya' orang dugem. (?)

"_Please_ deh... gitu aja udah loyo..." Karin menunjuk hidung Naruto. "Kalau nggak kuatan, mana bisa kau memberikan _service_ yang memuaskan buat _honey_-ku Sasuke-kun?"

"Betul!" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Naruto gampang loyo ih..."

"Saskey kok betah ya sama uke tenaga tempe begini?" Ino menuduh sembarangan.

"DIAM KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto langsung melempari tiga fans Sasuke itu dengan kursi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje, "Racoooooon! Racooooon! Wanita racooon duniaaa!"

"Eh, nantangin kaum cewek dia...!" Sakura tertohok. "SHANAROOOO...!"

"Anjisss! Bukannya sesuai perjanjian disini nggak ada ninja-ninjaan?"

"Udah nggak peduli! Demi Sasuke aku akan menghalalkan segala cara!"

"Oke! Aku juga begitu! Rasengaaaaaaan...!"

Semua nggak berani berkutik saat Naruto sudah ngamuk bergini. Sasuke yang nonton dari jauh merasa perlu menengahi. Dia mengambil sarung, peci dan baju koko. Lalu menyambar rebana hadrah yang kemarin baru dipinjem dari teman sekelasnya, Kisame, cowok alim, lugu, tampan-indah-menawan, polos dan beriman. ( A/N : Sasuke, bertobatlah Nak... contohlah temanmu itu... sampai kapan aku akan terus nakal, serampangan dan menyimpang begini...??? ). Kebetulan Kisame ini adalah salah satu remaja masjid Istiqlal Jakarta. ( Waduh jauh amat yah...?? ) Sasuke juga udah diajari hadrah sama dia. Lumayan, _show_ mengesankan di malam yang panjang. Di antara perang Naruto _versus_ Trio Fans-nya, Sasuke mulai beraksi.

"Perdamaian... perdamaian..." dendang Sasuke sambil menabuh rebana. "Perdamaian... perdamaian..." Sasuke terus mengulang-ulang kata itu ribuan kali sebelum akhirnya mengaku kalau lirik yang dihapalnya dari lagu itu hanya kata 'perdamaian' saja.

* * *

Memang tidak mengherankan kalau sebagian peserta DM hari ini udah pada jengah, jenuh, dan lelah. Sekarang ini sudah jam 12 malam. Apalagi tadi mereka sudah diracunin habis-habisan sama Gaara dan Neji dengan masakan mereka yang ekstrim bin _spooky_ kaya' Fear Factor itu. Rasanya pengin segera ngampar di kasur dan dibuai mimpi. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, jika nggak dipaksa Orochi-sensei buat meneruskan, Kakashi-sensei sebenarnya juga sudah pengin mengakhiri acara hari ini dan melanjutkannya besok saja. ( Author Usul : Nggak usah diteruskan selamanya juga nggak papa kok )

_**Back to the story**_

"Yakin kita masih mau main, Oro-sama?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Iya!" jawab Orochi-sensei sambil menghisap rokok kretek cap Warung Remang-Remang. (?)

"Tapi manusianya sudah tepar semua..." Kurenai ikutan nimbrung.

"Siapa bilang?" kata Orochi-sensei datar. Namun sekilas timbul niat jahil di otaknya untuk ngerjain Kakashi. Orochi iseng memasukkan rokoknya yang masih menyala di saku belakang celana jeans guru cakep tapi stress itu. "Aku yang ngambil alih pasukan ya?" Orochi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi biar nggak ketahuan sudah melakukan kejahatan berencana. Pasangan guru Kaka-Kure menangguk dan Orochi sok berjalan menjauh padahal dalam hati udah nggak sabar pengin ngelihat reaksi Kakashi.

**SIK... SIK...**

Shikamaru menoleh. "Apa manggil gue?"

"Bukan... itu cuma musik efek..." jawab author.

"Oh..."

**SIK... SIK...**** SES... SESS...**

Kurenai merasa aneh dengan suara yang timbul dari celana Kakashi.

"Pus...?" panggil Kurenai.

"Apa?"

"Bego... jawabnya 'meong' dong!"

"Oh ya sudah... Apa, Meong?"

Kurenai menjitak Kakashi sebel. "Bukaaaaan... jawab aja meong tok! Nggak pakai 'APA'!"

Kakashi manggut-manggut dan ngejawab. "Meong tok nggak pakai apa..."

Kurenai membatin. 'Gila ni orang dulu lulus UASBN Sekolah Dasar nggak sih? Kok begonya udah _emergency_ tingkat satu gini?! Tapi, hehehehe... aku juga suka sih...'

"Be-Beo.." kali ini Kakashi yang memanggil. "Be-Belakang celanaku kok panas gitu rasanya..."

Kurenai menengok ke bagian celana belakang pacarnya. "Pus! A-Ada asap..."

"Asap?!" Kakashi berteriak panik. "NEJIIII~I...!!! Kompornya belum kamu matiin ya sejak tadi?" Kakashi langsung mengambil tabung pemadam kebakaran darurat yang tergantung di tembok dan malah menyemprot Neji tanpa perasaan. Si pangeran Hyuuga langsung kejang-kejang sesak nafas. Kurenai tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Kakashi.

"Duh... Pus... sumpah kayaknya RAM otakmu sudah harus diganti deh... Bego banget ya kamu tuh? Yang kebakaran tuh bukan kompor apalagi Neji-nya! Tapi celana kamu tauuuuuuuu!"

Kakashi langsung keringat dingin. Dia meraba saku belakang celananya. Ternyata benar, ada putung rokok yang masih mengepul di dalamnya, diselipkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi!

"Waaaa~aaaaa~aaaa!" Kakashi yang baru sadar kalau pantatnya panas langsung nyebur kolam renang. "Siapa yang berani memasukkan rokok ke celanaku, BAKAAA?!!!"

Orochi-sensei hanya membentuk jari V sambil cengar-cengir kaya' cicak mau ijab kabul.

* * *

Orochimaru memutari seluruh ruangan. Para siswa laki-laki udah ngesot sana-sini kaya' korban gempa dan banjir. Hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang masih tersisa. Yang ada hanya tanda-tanda bunga asmara. Maksudnya tanda bunga asmara antara seme-uke yang masih menyala dengan indahnya meski udah malam begini. (?)

"YOOHAAAAAAAA!" Orochi minjem gayanya Guru Guy sambil teriak gajeko. "SUDAH JAM 12 MALAM, Minna-san!! Masa' nggak sadar juga sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Semua cuek. Semangat Orochi langsung nge-_drop_.

"TANDANYA PERLOMBAAN AKAN DIMULAI, Dodol!"

"Jam dua belas-an begini?!" koor seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_I'm so sorry, guys...."_ Orochi udah sok minjem bahasanya Pangeran William padahal kagak tahu artinya. "Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mulai bermain..."

"Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk setan ngambil ATM maksudnya..." kata Deidara ketus.

"Emang ada bank buat setan ya?" tanya Gaara bego.

"Ni orang bego banget sih!" Deidara langsung nyemprot. "Tau kalimat kiasan nggak sih? Jadi cowok nggak filosofis banget ya kamu tuh!"

Orochi mengambil _microphone_ dan _sound_ yang dicurinya dari tetangga sebelah yang lagi kawinan. Tarik nafas... buang nafas... tarik tambang... buang tambang... dan....

"**SIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP****.... GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

_Ngik... ngik..._

"WOI!" Orochi tengsin karena nggak ada yang mau dengerin aba-abanya.

"Ngantuuuuuuuuk!" protes para seme-uke.

Orochi ngebentak, "BANGUN!"

Seme-uke menyahut. "TIDUR LAGI..."

"BANGUN LAGI..." Orochi malah niruin Mbah Surip.

"TIDUR LAGI..."

Orochi ngeluarin ular phyton. "BANGUUUUUUUUUUU~UUUUUN!"

"TIDUUUUU~UUUR LAGI.......!!!!"

* * *

Kakashi dan Kurenai yang lagi mojok di dekat lemari berpandangan ( Habis dari kolam kok nggak basah, Mas Kaka? ). Mereka pengin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru.

"Orochi-sensei, udah ya? Mainnya besok saja..." pinta Naruto melas.

"Orochi-sensei, udah jam 12 nih..." Kiba ikutan.

"Orochi-sensei, Deidei takut digrayangin sama vampir kalau jam segini disuruh main..." Deidara manja dan merajuk.

"Masa' nggak mau digerayangin vampir?" Orochi tersenyum sinis. "Kalau vampirnya Edward Cullen nggak mau juga?" Deidara langsung berubah pikiran.

* * *

Orochi-sensei akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran –eh salah- maksudku kehilangan kesabaran. Akhirnya mau tak mau dia mengancam akan menghipnotis muridnya satu-persatu kalau nggak mau diajak main. Apa gunanya ada acara Dormitory Meeting kalau muridnya datang tapi nggak mau ikut pertandingan? Cuma mau _dinner_-nya aja gitu? Kalau itu mah namanya SMP alias Setelah Makan Pulang. Nggak elit.

Orochi-sensei mengambil toa. "SIAAAAAP GRAAAAK!"

Murid-murid masih nggak mau bangun. Akhirnya Orochi-sensei menelepon Bang Uya Emang Kuya dan mengundangnya datang saat ini juga ke Konohagakuen.

"Ada apa, Mas?" Uya keluar dari pesawat tipi. ( _What a big news!_ Bukan sulap bukan sihir! )

"Hipnotis tuh anak-anak bandel! Biar mau diajak main!" suruh Orochi.

"Oh iya, sebentar ya..."

Akhirnya Uya Kuya menghipnotis para seme-uke sampai mereka menurut pada Orochi dan mau bangun dari teparnya. Setelah diucapin terima kasih, Mas Uya masuk lagi ke dalam tipi.

Orochi-sensei tersenyum puas melihat barisan para seme-uke yang sudah rapi dan siap bertanding. Meski ngedumel masih terdengar di sana-sini, paling tidak mereka udah nggak menolak lagi kalau diajak berbaris.

Pasukan seme udah kaya' Pasukan Bodrex saking rapinya. Di belakang mereka ada pasukan anak aspit yang secara kurang ajar nyolek-nyolek para seme. Paling nyungsep nun jauh disana ada rombongan uke yang uring-uringan karena nggak terima seme mereka dicolek-colek kaya' sabun krim Ekonomi. (?)

Orochi-sensei berdehem. "Baiklah kita mulai sekarang..."

Semua mengangguk.

"SIAAAAAAP... GRRRRR-eh, Ino?!"

"Ke-Kenapa, Ino?" Semua bingung melihat Ino yang malah menclok ke Sasuke.

"Katanya suruh siap-siap?" Ino senyum mesum. "Aku selalu siap 'melakukannya' untukmu, Saskey..." kata si pirang sambil nyeret Sasu ke kamar tidur. Sasuke sebenarnya mau tapi saking groginya langsung melempar Ino dan cewek itu menghilang di balik pohon rambutan.

* * *

**Sub Chapter : Ino Yamanaka****, sang perawan yang tersesat dilempar badai asmara**

"Oh My God..." Ino udah lebay banget niruin Fitri Tropica. "Dimana ini?" Saking kuatnya lemparan Sasuke, cewek berambut panjang ini udah terlempar ribuan kilometer. Dia tersesat di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Tapi, jangan salah! Di tempat itu ada...

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Kim Bum yang kaget karena kemunculan Ino. "Kok ada disini?"

"Kamu sendiri siapa?" Ino udah kaya' orang udik. "Terus ini dimana?"

"Kamu nggak kenal saya ya?"

Ino mikir. "Nggak sih. Tapi, kayaknya pernah lihat di tipi."

Kim Bum tersenyum manis. Nggak heran deh, dia 'kan udah tersohor banget gitu.

"Kamu..." Ino tiba-tiba bersorak girang. "Kamu yang main di Kobo-chan 'kan?!!"

Kim Bum _sweatdrop_. "Enak aja! Aku nih anggota F4 tahu!"

"F4? Fersatuan Femuda Femikat Ferempuan yah? Pantesan kamu cakep banget..."

Lama-lama karena Ino makin memuakkan, Kim Bum melempar lagi cewek itu sejauh-jauhnya. Sampai Ino kembali lagi ke asrama putra Konohagakuen dan mendarat di pangkuan...

"Ino... udah segitu penginnya ya kok sampai minta gendong Orochi-sensei?" tanya Si Kepsek sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ino langsung nangis di kamar mandi dan nggak mau keluar lagi.

**End of Sub Chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

Kakashi dan Kurenai akhirnya ikut gabung setelah melihat keberhasilan Orochi membangunkan seme-uke yang tadi tepar. Anak aspit udah sorak-sorai duluan saking semangatnya. Si guru rambut perak yang bertugas menjelaskan seperti apa _game_ malam ini.

"Baiklah..." Kakashi berdehem. "Akan saya jelaskan lomba dan aturan mainnya."

Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Lomba ini disebut dengan **PERBURUAN HARTA KARUN**..."

"Namanya pasaran!" protes Sasuke. ( Lagi-lagi yang paling demen protes ya Si Suke-kun ini )

"Udahlah, Sas!" Kakashi meneruskan kata-katanya. "Kami punya harta karun yang sudah disembunyikan Orochi-sensei di sebuah tempat terlarang..."

GLEK! Sasuke menelan ludah. Terbayang olehnya lorong-lorong rumah gua tempatnya disekap sama Orochi-sensei bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengerikaaaaaan!

Kakashi tersenyum penuh misteri. "Harta karun itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga..."

"Adakah di dunia ini yang lebih berharga dari kertas koran?" Konan ragu.

"Kandang anjingku jauh lebih berharga dari apapun..." Kiba nyengir.

"Naruto-ku adalah yang paling berharga..." kata Sasuke sok setia.

"Nggak ada yang lebih berharga dari rambut-kyuuuuuu!" Itachi agak bencong belakangan ini.

"Hargaku untukmu, _honey_..." Karin bersandar di pundak Sasuke tapi si ayam langsung muntah-muntah nyium parfum Si Nyonyong yang dipakai Karin.

Kakashi menggambar strategi di papan tulis niruin pelatihnya Arema kalau mau tanding lawan Persebaya. Semua memperhatikan serius.

"Begini..." Kakashi menjelaskan peraturan mainnya. "Kalian akan dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Anggota team harus bekerja sama menelusuri rute yang penuh jebakan. Sampai akhirnya nanti kelompok mana yang tercepat menemukan Harun itulah pemenangnya..."

"Harun?" semua bingung. "Harun temannya Ikal di Laskar Pelangi?"

"Bukaaaaaaaaan!" Kakashi cemberut. "Harun tuh "Harta Karun", dodol!"

Semua ber-ooooh ria.

Kakashi melanjutkan pidato kepresidenannya. (?)

"Begini... karena pada dasarnya panitia, termasuk saya, malas membuat undian, maka kami memutuskan kalau team akan dibagi sesuai gerombolan kalian masing-masing." Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke. "Kamu... Ayam Mesum, se-team dengan teman-temanmu para homowan." Mendengar panggilan yang seenak jidat itu Sasuke langsung menyumpahi Kakashi biar cepet putus sama Kurenai.

"Homowan itu tentu saja... Itachi, Shikamaru, dan Neji..." lanjut Kakashi. Karin, Sakura dan Ino yang udah ngarep banget bisa se-team sama Sasuke tentu aja heboooh sendiri.

"Nggak terima! Kami mau sama Sasuke!" Mereka megeluarkan spanduk dengan tulisan GO SASUKE GO!!! SASUKE GO!!! SASUKE GO!!! WE WANT SASUKE!!!!!.

Kakashi menggeleng tegas tanda interupsi ditolak. Lalu berpaling pada pasukan uke yang dari tadi diem kaya' kambing congek.

"Kalian... para homowati..." panggil Kakashi, lagi-lagi seenak udelnya.

"Wati?" Semua uke protes. "Dikiranya kami cewek apa?"

"Terserah.... Naruto, Deidara, Kiba, dan Gaara se-team ya! Yang kompak loh!" Kakashi berpaling pada anak aspit. "Kalian para cewek asrama putri juga satu pasukan. Saya nggak mau denger protes-protes lagi. Apalagi dari ini nih... trio ganjen. Nggak habis pikir deh. Kaya' apa sih gantengnya Sasuke itu kok sampai kalian ngerebutin gitu. Masih gantengan Orochi-sama kemana-mana tahu!" Mendengar itu Orochi langsung main peluk-peluk sama Kakashi.

"Tunggu!" Naruto tiba-tiba berkoar. "Nama team-nya apa dulu nih?"

"Penting ya?" sanggah Orochi-sensei.

"Ya penting..."

"Terserah kalian deh. Diberi waktu semenit untuk memutuskan nama team masing-masing. Setelah itu lomba akan dimulai!"

Semua kasak-kusuk saling berbisik dan diskusi. Setelah disiram gas air mata sama Orochi-sensei ( jengkel saking lamanya ) mereka berbaris rapi kembali dan diminta menyebutkan nama yang telah dipilih untuk menandai team-nya.

"Pasukan seme!" Orochi menunjuk Sasuke cs. "Apa namanya?"

Seme-seme gaje bergaya ala James Bond yang lagi ngegali kubur. "Kami adalah team : Papa Nggak Pulang, Beibeh! Papa Nggak Bawa Uang, Beibeh!"

Orochi muntah. "Nama apaan tuh?"

"Menandakan bahwa kami adalah calon suami yang sayang sama ukenya!" Para uke langsung _blushing _nggak karuan.

"Kepanjangan! Dipersingkat!"

Dengan terpaksa para seme mempersingkat nama team-nya. Karena berawal dari "PAPA NGGAK PULANG, BEIBEH! PAPA NGGAK BAWA UANG, BEIBEH!" Mereka akhirnya memadatkan kalimat itu dengan " TEAM SUAMI-SUAMI KENA PHK."

.

.

Para uke malah ribut kaya' pedangang pasar loak. Naruto udah seenak aja ngusulin nama "Team Sukses : Coblos Naruto Uzumaki Calon Hokage nomer 6! COBLOS BRENGOSE!" Udah kayak pemilu gubernur Jatim aja deh. Tapi karena digetok sama Gaara nama itu tertolak dan team mereka dinamakan "TEAM ISTRI NGGAK MAU DIMADU."

.

.

Para anak aspit nampaknya lebih punya _sense of naming_ daripada team lainnya. Awalnya Sakura ngusulin nama team cewek tuh "Team Pengikut Aliran Sesat Sasuke", tapi diprotes sama Tenten jadi "Team Kejar Neji Gaara Dibuang". Temari malah ribut pengin menamai team mereka "Shikamaru Ganteng dan Asoy", kalau Konan penginnya "Team Pendukung Deidara Putus Sama Itachi." Hinata malu-malu ngusulinnya "Team Naruto's Secret Admirer."

Setelah melampaui debat yang panjang dan membosankan, team anak aspit akhirnya bernama "TEAM SETIA MENUNGGU SAMPAI KAU CERAIKAN ISTRIMU."

Karena pusing nyebutin nama sepanjang penggalah itu, Kakashi yang paling seenak jigongnya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan team Suami buat para Seme, team Istri buat para Uke dan team Selingkuhan buat para cewek ( ajegileee... demen banget ya jadi selingkuhan? ). Semua akhirnya diputuskan untuk segera disebar sesuai team masing-masing.

Semua mengangguk pasrah dengan keputusan di atas. Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto udah main _melow-melow_-an dulu sama Sasuke seperti Sitti Nurbaya yang dituntut berpisah dari Samsul Bahri. Gaara dan Neji udah SMS janjian di suatu tempat. Deidara udah ngancem bunuh diri tapi langsung disiram comberan sama Bang Ita. Kalau Shikamaru hanya menyelipkan secarik kertas ke tangan Kiba yang bertuliskan : _Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan khawatir, kalau jauh dari kamu aku pasti selingkuh. I Love You, always. From : Seme-mu tercintrong, Shikamaru._

Setelah berbasa-basi, mereka dibariskan lagi sesuai team-nya dan siap disebar untuk berburu harta karun. Tapi, sebelumnya ada kesempatan dulu untuk saling mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Dobe, aku akan menjagamu dari jauh. Jaga diri baik-baik." Sasuke mencium uke-nya di pipi.

"Jangan selingkuh selama aku nggak ada ya, Teme?" Naruto udah ngeluarin air mata tokek.

"Dedei, Abang akan merindukanmu... Lihat cincin pernikahan kita kalau kamu kangen sama Abang..." Itachi mencium Deidara di... _kau-tahu-dimana_.

"Memangnya mana cincin pernikahan kita, Bang Ita?" Deidara bertanya.

"Oh, iya lupa. Kita 'kan belum nikah ya?" Itachi inosen tapi malu juga.

"Sumpah... aku nggak bisa pisah sama kamu, Gaara-koi..." Neji memeluk Gaara dan tak mau melepaskan. Sungguh, perpisahan ini... menghancurkan hati. ( kaya' lagunya Ari Lasso ya? )

"Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara... bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya... ku pastikan kembali pada dirimu... tapi kau jangan nakal... aku pasti kembali..." Gaara udah ngejiplak lagu orang sambil gaya-gaya ala Pasto gitu deh.

"Kib, kau akan merindukan aku 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya..." jawab Kiba, "..tapi kalau kau ketahuan mojok sembunyi-sembunyi sama Temari, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok ku telepon kantor PJ TKI dan kukirim kau kerja di Arab."

Acara pisah-lepas selesai. Mereka berkelompok kembali sesuai team-nya. Barisan udah menjulur-julur kaya' ular kobra saking rapinya. Paling depan ada Orochi-sensei yang bawa sempritan sebagai komandan. Kakashi dan Kurenai udah ngilang nggak tahu kemana. Kayaknya sih mempersiapkan rute yang akan dilalui oleh ketiga team itu.

Orochi-sensei menghentakkan kakinya. Atap bangunan sedikit rubuh saking kuatnya tenaga si legenda sannin. Nggak tahu darimana tiba-tiba ada garis merah dengan tulisan "SETRAT" **–bahasa macam apa ini ya?-** tanda di situlah garis permulaan rute.

"YAK! KALIAN SIAP?" Orochi memberi aba-aba, "MULAI!"

Para pasukan _loading_ lama karena CPU-nya jebat.

"Apanya yang dimulai?" tanya Naruto geblek, membuat semua rakyat Konoha harus berpikir ulang untuk memilihnya sebagai Hokage kelak di kemudian hari.

"LOMBANYA, Begooooooo!" Orochi-sensei pengin _sweatdrop_ tapi nggak jadi.

"Oh dikirain aba-abanya pakai yang kayak tadi..." Kiba sama begonya. "Yang pakai GRAK! GRAK! Begitu..."

"Kalian suka yang begituan?" tanya Orochi sedikit bangga. Semua menangguk.

"Oke... kalian jalan sesuai aba-abaku! Ingat jangan pisah dari team masing-masing! Terserah mau lewat mana. Dapur kek, pohon kek, comberan kek... yang penting nyampai ke tempat harta karun itu..." Semua ngelemparin Orochi dengan sabit saking banyak cing-cong-nya.

"SIAAAAP GRAAAAAK!" Semua tegap dan bersiap untuk melangkah.

"**LANGKAH SEXY MAJUUUUUUUUUUU..... JALAAAAAAAN!"**

Semua pasukan yang sebenarnya sudah siap melangkah, terhenti dan _sweatdrop_ melihat Orochimaru yang berjalan duluan di depan sambil pamer goyangan pinggul aduhai.

**bersambung**

**

* * *

  
**

**Balesan ripiu...**

Deidara : "**Sou-chan**... itu yang keselek tahunya siapa? Jangan bilang tahu masakan NejiGaara loh... Sumpah nggak enak banget masakan tuh anak dua... hehehe... makasih ripiunya! Kapan-kapan mau nggak ke salon barengan sama Dei? Hohohoo..."

Orochimaru : "Hei anak muda yang bernama **Bby**! Keterlaluan sekali kau berani menendang saya ke laut! Say kutuk kamu jadi istri saya baru tahu rasa!"

Naruto : "Siapa bilang bahasa inggris gue ancur? Gue jago banget lagi! Buktinya Naruto udah go international... Itu author-nya aja yang sensi sama saya, **Cinara**..."

Sasuke : "**Rei**! Apa kamu bilanggggghhhh? Saya nggak bisa nyangkul??? Penghinaan! Saya ini seorang pekerja kasar tau! Jangankan nyangkul, mbabu aja udah pekerjaan sampingan sehari-hari kok..."

Sakura : "**Nata-chan**... Ya ampun... akan kami buktikan kalau kami bertiga bisa mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha!!!! Dengan cara apapun! Jangan meremehkan kami dulu...!!!"

Gaara : "**Mayyuri**, duh makasih... fic senista ini dibilang bagus... kapan2 saya traktir makan tikus sambal rica-rica di Sunagakure yah? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih nih... hehehe..."

Itachi : "**Cicit cuit**... duh inget lagunya Joshua nih... hehehehex... Ita mau loh jadi guru buat Cicit bikin fic... Mau diajari yang gimana? Yaoi? Rated M? Mesumesme? Halah..." ^^v

Neji : "Tuh bener 'kan kubilang apa! Makananku memang ajib bin amazing!!!! Buktinya **Yamashiro** bilang nama makanannya keren! Namanya aja oke apalagi taste-nya! Yosh!"

Kiba : "**Reyna**... duh kebiasaan manggil reyna... penname yang baru ini manggilnya gimana?"

Sasuke : "**Aichan**, kamu pasti ngefans sama saya yah? Saya emang ganteng sih? Mau nge-date barengan kagak? Tapi jangan bilang si Dobe ya? Hehe..." XP

Kakashi : "Kocak? Dodol gitu dibilang kocak?! Hanya koki-koki aliran sesat yang bisa menamakan karyanya senista itu, **Nakamura**-san!"

Shikamaru : "Apa gue bilang! Ni author emang udah nggak waras beneran kok, **H2O**!"

Deidara : "Makasih... jadi kamu paling ngefens sama Dei dan Bang Ita 'kan, **Neko**???"

Gaara : "Emang susah jadi orang ganteng... direbutin dua manusia yang mencintaiku... duh aku pilih yang mana ya? Key Ichi Aroora apa **Kanbmap-chan**?

Orochimaru : "Owww... jadi pipinya pegel karena cengar-cengir teruuuzzzz.... Mau Bang Oro pijitin nggak pipinya, **Li Chylee**...???" ( A/N : Saran saya sih jangan mau, Li! )

Naruto : "Maunya sih gitu... adegan PIIPPPP... tapi, aku sama Sasuke-teme masih polos kok... jadi kalau buat begituan ya maaf aja deh... kami kan belum suami istri, **Bloody Killer**..."

**Maaf update****-nya lama. Hehe... RnR lagi doooong....???? XDD**

**Tapi jangan flame! Nggak boleh! Kata Om Ustad dosa! Oh ya... fic-nya sudah episode-episode akhir nih! Jangan bosen dulu ya?! Bentar lagi aja! Okeee??!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PERATURAN UMUM**

Chapter inilah yang terpanjang dalam sejarah What do You Want, My Seme? Siap2 pegel aja deh... XDD

Dialognya banyak yang ngaco dan out of plot! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kalau baca bagian2 seperti ini. Namanya juga komedi. *dibakar hidup-hidup*

Siapkan Lagu Honey Bunny Sweety miliknya G-string sebelum baca chap ini!

( Komentar : Ketahuan banget baru ngetik REGspasiHOT kirim ke PIIIP- )

Buat penggemar para seme, jangan pada protes kalau mereka saya OOC-kan pol-polan di chapter ini. Jangan sampai mendirikan bulu kuduk kalau lihat Itachi jadi lebay, Shikamaru jadi lemot, Neji jadi ngaco dan Sasuke jadi kamtib!

Yosh! Selamat membaca!!! ^^

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT, MY SEME?**

Chapter 6

By K3Y-1-4R00R4

**RUTE 1 ~ Asrama Bagian Belakang ~ Team Suami**

Nyala senter berpendaran sampai ke ujung. Cahayanya yang sedikit keemasan menjadi berlajur-lajur di keadaan lorong asrama yang sedemikian gelapnya. Angin sepi dini hari menimbulkan bau basah dan dingin. Mata yang sudah mengantuk dipaksauntuk tetap waspada. Siapa tahu di depan ada seorang pria yang sedang memainkan buntungan kepala di tangan kanannya. Atau seorang wanita berpakaian putih-putih dan memakai seragam PKK. (?) Dan yang lebih harus diwaspadai adalah kalau Orochimaru-sensei tiba-tiba nongol. Karena menurut postulat yang pernah diajukan oleh muridnya Albert Einstein (?) Orochi-sensei itu lebih menakutkan daripada hantu manapun di dunia ini.

Para seme melangkah sedikit terburu-buru. Malam yang segelap ini membuat perasaan mereka nggak enak ( kecuali perasaan Itachi yang emang sukanya gelap-gelapan apalagi kalau lagi sama Deidara ). Mereka sudah berpisah dengan team Naruto-Gaara-Kiba-Deidara dan team asrama putri sejak tadi sebelum lampu dimatikan. Ada keraguan tersembunyi di hati para seme. Mereka ngerasa nggak tenang ninggalin para uke-nya berjuang sendiri sementara keadaan begitu mencekam. Mereka takut uke mereka dicipok sama Orochi.

**Sreeeeet....!**

Terdengar musik efek seperti suara roknya Temari yang lagi disibak.

"Hah! Temari roknya di-**WAA**..." Shikamaru langsung ngiler mendengar penjelasan di atas.

"Mesum gilaaaa...." komen teman-temannya.

"Hoi Itacong," Neji seenak udelnya manggil Ita. "Istirahat dulu donk."

"Whot whot whot...?!!!" Itachi lebay. "Kita bisa kalah dari team Istri dan Selingkuhan, Neji...!"

"Don't make a something wrong wrong wroooong...!!!" Sasuke setuju.

"Apa tuh 'wroooong'?" tanya Shika. "Kaya' suara motor rusak."

"Sasuke udah inpluensa," tuding Neji.

"Inpluensa?" Itachi masih lebay. "Insane kaleeeee, Ji...."

"Lagian inpluensa nulisnya bukan gitu. Yang bener tuh I-N-P-E-L-U-E-N-Z-A," kata Sasuke.

"Heloooo... Baka Otouto gila..." Itachi makin lebay, "salah juga. Yang bener INFLUENZA..."

"Yakin? Darimana tahunya kamu, Baka Aniki?"

"Baca di bungkus obat flu Pana-..."

"Stop! Jangan sebut merk!" gugat Shikamaru sambil ngacungin tulisan "STOP" kayak yang ditancepin di pinggir jalan raya.

"**DOL...!!!****"** Itachi balas mengacungkan tulisan "STOP" dicoret.

"Oke, oke. Udah ngaconya! Back to the toilet!" Neji menengahi.

"Huaaaapaaaaa...???" koor semuanya.

"Please deh jangan lebay. Maksudnya Neji tuh back to the topic," jawab Itachi. Nggak sadar kalau dia sendiri yang lebay.

"Emang apa topiknya?" tanya Shika yang hari ini kena virus lemot.

"Naranas –nara-nanas- geblek!" teriak semua orang di planet ini.

"Jujur ya, Baki..." Sasuke meletakkan senternya dan mulai duduk lemas di lantai. "Kakiku digerogotin semut nih." (A/N : Baki adalah singkatan dari Baka Aniki)

"Astaga! Jadi kakimu tinggal setengah donk, Sas?" Neji kaget. "Kok masih bisa jalan ya?"

"Ah terserah kamu Ji, Ji..." Sasuke nggak peduli, "emangnya semut bisa melakukan praktek amputasi? Ada ya emangnya Fakultas Kedokteran jurusan Bedah Semut?"

"Elu kebanyakan nongkrongin nggak-nyambung dot kom, ya Sas?" tuduh Neji.

"Ya udah deh istri-harat bentar..." Itachi memutuskan karena memang dia pemimpin team-nya (berhubung karena memang nggak ada yang mau jadi pemimpin sih sebenarnya).

_**Shikamaru's Brain :**_ _Starting... Loading.... Loadiiii~iiiing... Status : Lemot_

"Istri-harat itu apa ya?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya. Semua _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri dan memanggil Sasuke. "Sas, pipis..."

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Pipis..."

"Ngapain pakai bilang sama gue sih? Pipis ya pipis aja sono!"

"Sas, anterin donk..."

"Elo kayak anak TK nol kecil aja, Ji," kata Shika. "Pergi aja sono! Hush!"

"Tapi-tapi-tapi, ntar kalau ada setan gimana?" Neji gigitin kaosnya.

"Udah... kita doakan dari sini pokoknya! Oke!" Semua mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

**RUTE 2 ~ Lorong-Lorong ****Toilet ~ Team Selingkuhan**

"Ge-Gelap..." Hinata gagap-gagap sambil sembunyi di balik badan Konan.

"Kenapa kita harus lewat rute dua? Kenapa nggak lewat rute satu aja barengan para seme? Menyusuri toilet pesing begini... _That's not funny_..." Sakura mengeluh berulang kali.

"Terserah deh, namanya juga lagi sial..." Temari malah ngipasin lehernya. Yang jelas sih nggak ngipasin roknya. BAHAYA. Bisa mengundang Shikamaru untuk datang...!

"Katanya Itachi-kun..." Konan inget sama si gondrong menarik yang selalu terpatri di hatinya. "Salah satu toilet ini dulunya pernah dijadikan tempat bunuh diri. Tepatnya di..." Konan nunjuk toilet paling ujung yang terkunci rapat. "Di dalam sana..."

Semua bergidik ngeri dan meluk temannya. Kecuali Tenten yang malah meluk sendal. (?)

"Ta-Tapi kalau lewat jalur satu dengan para seme..." Ino mikir. "Asrama bagian belakang..."

"Kalau jalur tiga? Jalur para uke ganjen itu?" Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata ganjen.

"Lewat lorong kamar! Wah, asyiiii~iiik! Bisa tiduran di ranjangnya Sasuke-kun!" teriak Karin.

**CIIIIIIT...!**

Semua melakukan pengereman mendadak. Hush! Emangnya lagi Moto-GP apa?!

Para selingkuhan menarik nafas (bukan menarik gerobak), tegang semua karena ada sosok berbaju putih-putih yang sedang berdiri di depan sana. Rambutnya yang panjang melambai menakutkan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah tersaruk. Tangannya meraba-raba ke depan. Mencari saklar lampu.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku..." ucap Hinata (_Azis Gagap wannabe_).

"Kuman...?" Konan berbisik.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku..."

"Kumpulan Seme Kesepian...?" Tenten ikut berbisik tapi langsung disuapin sendal.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku...."

"Kuda Sumbawa yaaa...?" Sakura yang belakangan ini lagi ngidam susu kuda liar Sumbawa malah nyeletuk yang aneh-aneh.

"KUNTI.....!" teriak Hinata dibarengi jeritan para cewek. Saking kompak dan samanya nada yang mereka perdengarkan, sampai dikira ada dirigen yang memberi aba-aba.

Semua cewek berlari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Meninggalkan Neji, iya NEJI. Masa' nggak kenal Neji sih? ***Neji langsung pose-pose sok terkenal di depan readers***

Udah nggak usah dipikirin. Ulang ulang!

Semua cewek berlari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Meninggalkan Neji yang sedang bengong sendirian. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mendengar kata "KUNTI" dari bibir Hinata.  
"Ma-Mana Kunti-nya?" Secara nggak diduga, Neji merasa celananya sudah basah dan hangat.

"Ampun~" Neji memarahi diri sendiri. "A-Aku ngompol...?! Duh... payah...! Jangan sampai yang lain tahu...! Duh...! Gara-gara Kunti itu sih...! SEBEL...! SEBEL...! SEBEL...!"

* * *

**RUTE 3 ~ Lorong Kamar Tidur ~ Team Istri**

"Puji syukur kami panjatkan ke hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena atas limpahan berkat, rahmat dan hidayah-Nya, kami masih dapat berkumpul di acara hari ini dalam keadaan sehat walafiat meski kurang ongkos dan kurang tidur..." Naruto memberikan salam hormat. Meski sudah melakukan penghayatan penuh, semua teman-teman uke-nya malah menatap heran.

"Naruto-kun, beneran nih dialog kamu bunyinya kayak gitu?" Deidara berbisik supaya nggak kedengaran sama _readers_. (Kedengaran nggak sih?)

"Bener kok!" Naruto menyambar _script_ yang disembunyikan di tong sampah. "Lihat noh!"

"Gyaaa...! Ini 'kan kertas teks pidatonya Pak RT buat arisan Karang Taruna minggu depan...! Bukan _script_...! Gimana sih...?" Semua terpekik ngeri niruin film 2012. Naruto yang baru sadar, perasaannya langsung nggak enak.

Benar saja,_ feeling_ seorang calon Hokage memang tak pernah salah. Tiba-tiba, Pak RT alias Pak Wagiman Sumaryono yang biasa dipanggil Pak Rikardo Bia Bio (?) , datang dan nanya-nanya siapa yang bawa kertas pidatonya.

"Anak-anak, ada yang tau kertas pidato Bapak?" tanya Pak RT.

"En... anu... Pak..." Naruto mengacungkan tangan. "Saya yang ngambil..."

"Astaga, Naruto Uzumaki..." Pak RT langsung mengelus dada dan punggungnya. "Kamu ada di sini...?! Kenapa sudah lama nggak ikut arisan karang taruna di balai desa?"

'Mampus...' batin Naruto. 'Udah lima bulan nunggak uang arisan nih...'

Akhirnya Pak RT diusir karena terus mengungkit-ungkit uang arisan.

**Back to Para Suami...**

_Grok... Grok... Grok..._

Sasuke berpaling pada Shikamaru yang tidur di dekatnya. "Gila ini orang ngoroknya kayak suara mesin pemotong rumput aja ya...!" gunjingnya seorang diri.

"Baki, ini orang tidur loh..." Sasuke laporan sama kakaknya.

"Baki, baki. Elu kira aku nih tempat pisang goreng," protes Sita (si Ita).

"Ancrooot, nih author seenaknya juga manggil gue!" Itachi mengeluarkan sharingan.

"Sampai kapan kita mau berhenti disini! Ntar keburu harta karunnya diambil para uke dan anak aspit loh..." Neji tiba-tiba nongol.

"Loh, Ji! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Sasuke sok terhenyak biar kaya' pilem horor.

"Sejak ganti celana..." jawab Neji santai. Sasuke langsung tertawa dalam selimut. (?)

"Bangunin tuh Nanas..." suruh Itachi sama Neji dan Sasuke.

"Hoi, Shika! Bangun loe!" Neji ngegetok kepala Shika pakai sikat WC.

"Buset. Nggak ada reaksi dianya..." Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah merupakan legenda yang mendarah daging di masyarakat kita kalau Shikamaru Nara adalah orang yang paling sulit dibangunin..." kata Neji berbelit.

"Ajegile kata-kata elo kayak empu-empu keraton jaman dulu aja," Itachi komen.

"Adakah contoh yang lebih modern?" Neji kesal karena disama-samain.

"Nggak ada. Soalnya yang gue pantengin setiap hari tuh Angling Dharma," jawab Itachi.

"Bohong ah! Bukannya Cinta Fitri?" tuduh Neji.

"Kalau itu mah elu yang sering nonton. Ah udah ah! Sekarang mending elu nyari akal, gimana cara paling efektif ngebangunin Shikamaru kebo ini, Ji," kata Itachi.

"Diguyur pakai air raksa udah pasti bangun kok!" usul Neji ekstrim.

"Iya bangun, Ji! Trus minta dianterin ke kuburan! Kalau menurut kamu gimana nih, Sas?"

"Nah gue ada ide!" Sasuke menjentikkan jari kaki, "bentar ya!"

_**Waktu berjalan...**_

Sasuke berlari secepat kilat ke suatu tempat dan kembali dalam balutan seragam lengkap.

"Hiiih! Kostum macam apa itu?" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk. "Ada tulisannya SP..."

"Oh aku tahu. Itu singkatan 'kan? SP... err... Superhero ya?"

"Enak aja," Sasuke mencibir. "Gue nggak pasaran kalau milih nama."

"Ah pasti Superman!" Itachi yakin.

"Gue bukan plagiator kali ya..." sangkal Sasuke.

"Terus apa donk?"

"Sasuke Prengki," Sasuke udah bangga sendiri. "Gue minjem nama doberman-nya Sasori."

"Bangga banget loe pakai nama anjing," Neji _sweatdrop_. "Ya sudah bangunin sono si Shika!"

Sasuke Uchiha siap beraksi, dengan Shikamaru Nara yang sedang ngelungker di depannya. Matanya berkilat penuh aura iblis, tangannya membawa golok dan pedang yang super panjang, lebih panjang dari jalan kenangan. Di lehernya tergantung sesuatu, tapi karena gelap, nggak ada yang tahu itu apa. Sasuke langsung beraksi.

"**PRIIIIIIIIIT.....!!!!!!"**

"Perhatiaaaaa~aaan...! Saya Komandan Prengki dari pasukan satpol PP sedang mengadakan penertiban darurat untuk para banci yang mangkal di perempatan ini...! Hoi.. Hoi.....!"

"Hah!" Shikamaru terbangun dan terkejut. "Astaga, ada grebekan!"

"Hoi, kau banci yang rambutnya berdiri! Mohon ikut ke kantor sekarang!" Sasuke meniup sempritannya lagi. Tanpa terduga, Shikamaru udah lari pontang-panting kemana-mana.

"Ampuuuu~uuun, Komandan Prengki! Ike jangan ditangkap! Ike ini cuma mau kerja, Pak! Nyari duta buat makan! Kalau nggak makan bisa-bisa Ike kena Lapangan Bola donk..." Shikamaru, entah kenapa, nada suaranya jadi bencong beneran.

"Lapangan Bola...?" Neji dan Itachi berpandangan.

"Iya, lapangan bola... alias Laper Boooo...." Shikamaru bergaya sok nepsong gimanaaa gitu.

"Kamu itu! Nyari kerja ya yang halal donk!" Sasuke terlalu menghayati.

"Ampun, Pak Prengki.. Ike khilaf...! Ike jangan ditangkap," Shikamaru memelas.

"Udah nggak usah banyak bicara! Jelasin aja di kantor!" Sasuke membentak.

"Pak Prengki~ jangan tangkap Ike... kalau Ike ditangkap, anak Ike makan apa, Pak...?" Shikamaru nangis.

Neji dan Itachi_ sweatdropped_.

* * *

**Main Part :**** Perang dunia ketiga puluh sembilan (angka yang aneh). Pertemuan para istri dan selingkuhan di sebuah titik terlarang...!**

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Ada suara langkah kaki menggema. Dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Dari dua aliran yang berlawanan pula tentunya.

"Mau apa kalian?" terdengar ada suara membuka percakapan mereka. Ternyata datang dari arah seorang uke bencong bernama Deidara.

"Kami datang untuk menang dan mendapatkan hati para seme," jawab Karin pede.

"Jangan mimpi," Naruto maju. "Harun itu milik kami. Kamu hanya pe-cun-dang...!"

"Heh!" Sakura mencekik Naruto. "Pecundang katamu...?!"

"Lepasin temanku!" Gaara mendorong Sakura dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ga-Gaara..." Naruto_ blushing_. Gaara masih memeluknya.

"Hiiiii homo..." para anak aspit nutup mata.

Tiba-tiba author menyalakan lampu di ruangan gelap itu. Membuat para uke dan selingkuhan terbelalak karena ternyata harta karun itu sudah berada di depan mereka (sukurin lu, para seme! main kamtib-kamtiban segala sih kalian! Ketinggalan 'kan!).

"Hah! Kyuubi!" Naruto menunjuk anjingnya yang lagi mendengkur dalam jeruji. "Jadi ini ada di kandang hewan ya?! Kok aku baru sadar ya? Ternyata kita udah berjalan sejauh ini!."

"Itu harta karunnya!" Deidara nunjuk. "Di dalam kandang Tamara! Ularnya Sasuke!"

"Wa... Mamaaaaa~" Naruto memeluk Gaara lagi. "Aku nggak mau ada urusan lagi sama si Tamara! Sudah cukup aku merasakan dinginnya ICU...!"

Harta karun itu ternyata diletakkan Orochimaru-sensei di kandang hewan, tepatnya di kandangnya Tamara, uler iblisnya Sasuke Uchiha alias si Prengki, kamtib gaje itu. Harta karun itu diletakkan dalam sebuah tempat yang spektakuler : **Kardus Bekas Mie Instan Rasa Soto Koya**.

"Harun itu milik kami," Ino bertitah. "Hinata, ambil tuh kardus."

"Hah?" Hinata berlinangan air mata. "Aku nggak berani, Ino..."

"Kamu berani nggak, Konan?" Ino berpaling pada Konan.

"Jelas... NGGAK!"

"Kamu, Sakura?"

"Kalau masuk ke kandangnya Sasu aku mau. Tapi kalau kandang uler Sasu aku nggak mau..."

"Ya udah ya... kami aja yang ngambil tuh kardus," kata Deidara. "Gaara, ambil tuh."

"Elo aja sendiri..." Gaara menolak.

"Kagak mau," jawab Deidara. "Kamu aja deh, Kiba!"

"Dua tiga kucing sembelit, bisa-bisa aku dihantam celurit..." Kiba pantun nggak jelas niruin Jarjit di Upin dan Ipin.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya teman-temannya.

"Nggak ada," jawabnya pendek.

Karena tidak ada yang mau masuk ke kandang Tamara, para uke dan anak aspit kehabisan akal. Mereka menginkan harta karun itu, tapi mereka nggak mau mati sia-sia.

"Begini saja," Naruto memutuskan. "Kita bersaing lagi untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan mengambil harta karun itu. Yang menang menunggu di luar, yang kalah mengambil kardus itu ke kandang ular Sasuke dan menyerahkannya pada yang menang."

"Persaingan apa lagi, Baka? Menyusuri asramamu ini saja udah horor minta ampun..." kata Sakura protes-tes-tes-tes kaya' pipa PvC bocor. (Keterangan macam apa ini?)

"Nggak, ini lebih asyik," Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya Harry Potter dari dalam jubahnya (sejak kapan nih anak punya jubah????).

"Sim salabim! Si bapak lagi kawin si anak lagi bersin!" Naruto merapal mantra rated M-nya.

**CRING...!**

Sebuah radio compo plus pemutar kaset yang asoy muncul dari balik sarung Deidara. (?)

"Kita lomba sexy-sexy-an! Siapa yang paling oke, dialah pemenangnya!" kata Naruto.

"Siapa jurinya.....??????" tanya semua.

Naruto berpaling pada pembaca yang terhormat. "Readers, tolong jadi jurinya ya..."

"Yah, kita pasti menang," Sakura narsis.

"Bagaimana pun kita 'kan cewek tulen ya, Rin?" Konan minta pendapat.

"Nggak usah banyak cing-cong. Ayo, Naru! Nyalakan musiknya!"

_Come on treat me right_

_And you'll never guilty_

**JRENG...!!!!!** Lampu disko menyala dimana-mana.

Naruto maju paling duluan sambil nebar pesona.

"Uyeeee... uyeiiiii... uyeee... uyeiiiii...."

_Honey bunny sweety_

_Lets take a chance on me  
Take me home tonight you'll never regret it_

Deidara menebar senyum seribu wajah plus disko centil ala G-string gitu deh.

_  
__Coz I am so sexy_

_Lets take a chance on me  
Come on treat me right and you'll never guilty  
Guilty guilty …_

Ah, andaikan ada Itachi disini pasti udah banjir jigong.

Gantian Gaara yang maju sambil bawa pom-pom dan menjarah rok mininya Sakura.

_Di awal kenalan udah naksir kamu  
Kapan kamu akan ungkapkan padaku_

Kiba maju dan bawa-bawa lipstick emaknya dan menebar ciuman maut.

_Aku akan menunggu kesempatan itu  
Buruan katakan padaku kalau kamu cinta aku_

Para anak aspit maju diawali Tenten.

_Resah hatiku menunggu __Neji nembak aku  
Tak sabar lagi diriku sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi_

"Anjis. Nama seme gue dibawa-bawa..." Gaara gigit jari.

Hinata maju.

_Honey bunny sweety lets take a chance on me  
Take me home tonight you'll never regret it_

"Hinata bisa centil juga ya?" Duh Naruto! Kenapa kamu ikut mimisan sih?!

_Coz i am so sexy_

_Lets take a chance on me  
Come on treat me right and you'll never guilty  
Guilty guilty…_

Tanpa sadar, tingkah para bidadari yang sedang mandi itu (?) diintipin oleh para seme yang baru datang. Mereka sembunyi di balik pintu.

"Cuit! Cuit! Wow! Temari sexy…!!!!!!" Shikamaru bersiulan kecil.

Sasuke yang ngintip diatasnya langsung ikutan komen. "Dasar nggak normal kamu, Shik. Masa' nafsu sama cewek sih! Itu lho Naruto yang paling cakep!" Elu yang kagak normal, Sas!

"Wuhh! Tenten-chan kagak nahaaaaan...! Sembunyikan selendangnya ah!" kata Neji.

"Elu pikir Jaka Tarub!" Itachi memperingatkan. "Sembunyikan aja tuh sendal jepit gue!"

"Jangan mau, Ji! Sendalnya Baka Aniki tuh kena kadas plus kutu air," pesan Sasuke.

"Enak aja!" Itachi berteriak keras. "Adik durhaka kamu!"

Medengar teriakan Itachi yang ngalahin bunyi kucing lagi bunting itu (?), para bidadari mengentikan aksinya. Mereka kompak menoleh ke arah para seme yang ngintipin mereka.

"Ancruuut, kebongkar deh!" Sasuke menepuk kakinya bukan jidatnya.

"Jadi sejak tadi kalian ngelihatin kita?!" Gaara terpekik. "Dasar seme-seme mesum!"

"Sedikit! Belum lama!" jawab Neji inosen.

"Kalian ini sukanya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" tunjuk Deidara.

"Ayaaaaaaaang~" Itachi berusaha menghentikan kemarahan ayangnya. "Miss you..."

"Ihihihihi, Bang Ita... miss you too..." Deidara tersipu-sipu sambil _puppy eyes_.

"Teme, sini sini!" Naruto malah memanggil Sasuke. "Ikutan jadi juri ya?!"

"Iya Dobe ~" (hitung aja sendiri berapa tuh 'a'-nya).

* * *

**BACK TO THE CONTEST**

Naruto siap beraksi lagi. Di belakangnya ada teman-temannya para uke.

_Oh thanks God's answering my pray_

_Aku jadi milikmu_

_Kamu pun jadi milikku_

_G__enggamlah tanganku ini erat erat_

Sasuke manggil Naruto, "_Honey_…" Sakura, Ino dan Karin ngancem bunuh diri.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mendekat. "Honey Bunny Sweety…"

"Jangan mendekat padaku…" Sasuke menampik. "Aku milik uke-ku…"

"Kau tidak menginginkan yang lain, selain uke?"

"Tidak. Kami menginginkan para uke kami…!"

Temari, Konan, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Tenten nangis tak karuan tapi masih tetap nyanyi…

_Coz i am so sexy lets take a chance on me… hiks…  
Come on treat me right and you'll never guilty… hiks… hiks…  
Guilty guilty… hua…. huwaaaaa…._

Itachi, lelaki berotak ular yang licik itu melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia memanggil Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke saat para uke dan anak aspit gila itu masih nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Prengki, kamu ambil Tamara dari kandangnya," perintah Itachi sambil berbisik. "Neji, kamu bantu aku ngangkat kardus itu! Shika, kamu awasi keadaan…!"

Semua langsung mengangguk mengerti. Ada kesempatan untuk jadi pemenang, meskipun sebenarnya merekalah yang paling terlambat berada di tempat ini.

Sasuke segera membuka kandang Tamara dengan kunci yang memang selalu dibawanya. Neji dan Itachi menyelinap masuk. Shikamaru _stand by_ di depan mengawasi, siapa tahu ada uke atau anak aspit yang sadar kalau mereka sedang mengadakan 'pencurian berencana'.

"Yosh!" Itachi mengacungkan jempolnya. "Masukkan lagi Tamara, Preng!"

"Oke.." Sasuke menidurkan kembali Tamara di ranjangnya. (?) Kemudian para seme itu menyelinap diam-diam, di tengah-tengah para istri dan selingkuhan mereka yang masih sok pamer keseksian. Mereka tertawa dalam hati dan kabur sambil membawa kardus itu.

* * *

"KITA MENAAAAAAA~AAAAAANG…! HORE...!" teriak Itachi.

"Laporan pada Sensei?" usul Neji.

"Jangan!" cegah Sasuke. "Kita buka dulu isinya apaan!"

"Oke!" semua setuju dan masuk ke gudang. Sebelum kepergok oleh para istri dan selingkuhan, apa salahnya menikmati dulu hasil curian hari ini? Para seme memang jenius! Itu menurut mereka sih!

**Dag… Dig… Dug…**

"Ji, kamu deg-degan ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak tuh," jawab Neji.

"Kamu ya Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ngapain juga deg-degan. Aku sama Shika diam terus kok daritadi.."

"Terus tulisan di atas suara jantungnya siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tanya aja noh sama author."

"Oh..." Sasuke mengangguk. "Oi author! Yang deg-degan itu pura-puranya siapa?"

"Nggak kok! Itu suaranya emak gue yang lagi mukulin ember. Udah terusin aja!" jawab Key.

_**Back to the story...**_

"Kita buka nih?" Itachi bertanya. Semua mengangguk.

"Satu dua ti-…"

"GUUUUUUAAAAAAA…!"

Semua terbelalak melihat isi kardus itu. Ada beberapa barang dan sepucuk surat di dalamnya.

_**.**_

_**Selamat, Para Seme alias suami-suami yang sudah kena PHK. Kami, panitia, sudah menduga kalianlah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Secara gitu kalian sudah terkenal sebagai kawanan makhluk yang paling licik. Makanya, selamat menikmati hadiah kalian ya, Seme-Seme Muridku. Salam sayang untuk Sasuke. Oh ya untuk Neji, Gaara boleh dipinjam bentar nggak?**_

_**Ttd : Orochimaru-sensei, yang nulis Kakashi-sensei.**_

_**NB : Maaf tulisannya jelek.**_

**.**

Itachi melempar surat yang ada di tangannya dan mengambil salah satu benda di dalam kardus itu. Itachi sempat mengulum senyum waktu melemparkan benda itu pada Neji.

"Buat loe nih, Ji!"

Neji menerima benda nista itu dengan tangannya. Ada pesan yang ditempel di benda itu..

.

_**Buat Neji Hyuuga**_

_Dik Neji, sampai kapan kamu mau __mendiamkan perilaku jorok uke-mu di asrama saya? CD pinky jamuran yang ditemukan Sasuke di lemari Gaara ini semoga bisa jadi media untukmu mengingatkan Gaara. Tolong CD ini kamu paku di meja belajar Gaara dan tempeli tulisan "JAGALAH KEBERSIHAN". Terima kasih kerjasamanya, Neji. Ttd : Sensei-mu yang begitu mencintai Ayang Beo Kurenai._

"Hiii~ Gaara jorok!" Neji ngeri.

Itachi mengambil benda kedua, kali ini dia tertawa dan melemparkan benda itu ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membaca tulisan di kain putih kekuning-kuningan itu dengan ngeri.

.

_**Buat Shikamaru Nara**_

_Shika sayang, kemarin Akamaru pipis di kain ini. Aku belum sempat mencucikan. Tolong kamu aja ya yang nyuci. Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sayangi__lah anak kita seperti kau menyayangiku. Tertanda : Istrimu, Kiba._

Sasuke ikut penasaran. Kali ini dia yang mengambil benda ketiga. Ada bungkusan dengan remukan kaset di dalamnya. Sasuke langsung melempar benda itu ke Itachi.

**.**

_**Buat Itachi Uchiha**_

_Hoiiii~! Uchipret! Kamu ini gimana sih?! Minjem kaset bokepku malah diremukin begini! Bisa bertanggung jawab nggak sih kalau pinjem barang orang__?! Aku nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus ganti kaset yang remuk ini! Ingat dengan judul yang sama dan kualitas yang sama! Sekedar info untuk memudahkanmu, segala macam bentuk kaset beginian dijual di dekat rel kereta api Konoha lama. Ttd : Kakashi yang lagi marah-marah._

"Gara-gara Naruto, aku yang malah kena semprot…" Itachi nangis.

Shikamaru meraih benda terakhir. Dia lalu melemparkan benda itu ke Sasuke.

"Nih buat loe, Preng! Selamat menikmati...!"

Ternyata ada seekor ikan lele, ditaruh di dalam plastik yang telah diisi air penuh-penuh. Ada secarik kertas yang digantungkan di ikatan plastiknya.

**.**

_**Untuk Kang Mas Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Percaya nggak percaya, saya sendiri, Lele Cantik, yang menulis sendiri pesan ini untukmu, Mas. Jangan takut. Kalau di cerita Danau Toba saja ada ikan mas jadi manusia, di Konoha juga ada cerita ikan lele nulis ala manusia. Aku cuma ingin minta pertanggung jawabanmu, Mas. Dulu kau telah menciumku. Kau telah merenggut keperawanan bibir sensualku yang lebih indah dari bibir Madonna sekalipun. Karena itu, aku minta kau nikahi aku sekarang juga, Mas. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau kau tak memenuhi permintaanku ini, kau akan dikutuk menjadi kodok berekor sembilan selamanya. Ttd : Calon istrimu, Lele._

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaa~aaaaaak!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya mogok dan dia menggelepar-gelepar seperti keracunan. "A-Aku tidak mau nikah sama lele…!"

"Yah yah yah yah... Si Prengki semaput...!" Neji panik. "Panggil Naruto...!"

"Narutoooo!!!" teriak Itachi manggil Naruto. Para uke dan anak aspit yang masih Honey Bunny Sweety-an di kandang langsung menyeruak masuk gudang. Di sana Sasuke ditemukan sedang sekarat dengan mulut berbuih.

"Kenapa suamiku, Kakak Ipar?!" pekik Naruto.

"Dia diajak kawin sama lele, Nar…!"

"Apa?!"

"Iya, lele yang dicipok si Prengki kemarin…!"

"Prengki? Siapa?!" Naruto bingung,

"Prengki itu nama bekennya Sasuke...!"

"Ealaaaaa~ah masa' iya?!"

"Lele itu minta pertanggung jawaban seme-mu lho, Nar!"

"Huapah?" Naruto frustasi. "Mana lele itu?! Aku nggak terima…! Aku nggak terima…!!!"

"Itu dia…!" Itachi nunjuk lele yang lagi renang inosen di plastik.

Naruto menghampiri lele itu dan mengangkat plastiknya dengan jijik. Semua orang mengkerut ngeri dan tak berani berkomentar. Naruto sedang adu kekuatan pandangan dengan lele itu.

"_Hei, Lele, kalau kau mau mengawini Sasuke, kau harus berduel dulu denganku…"_

**FIN**

* * *

**Yahaaaaa~ Bagaimana duel Naruto vs Lele ?! Terserah pembaca dunk mau ngebayangin duelnya kayak gimana... XDD**

**Terima Kasih kepada**

**.**

**Tuhan YME, yang telah memberikan banyak anugerah untuk saya**

**.**

**Ria Amelia, Jamrud, G-String****, Uya Kuya dan Kim Bum**

**.**

**Terakhir, yang paling spesial, adalah untuk para pembaca yang begitu rela mengikuti kegilaan ini mulai dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 6 :**

**.**

Eikaru Mercado, Li Chylee, Uchiha Nata-chan, CCloveRuki, Sasutennaru, Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu, Bloody Killer, Kanbmap, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, Cinara Hatake, Aoi no Tsuki, Tambal Panci, Tenshi_KaMiMaru, Yufa's Ichibi, Assassin Cross, Namikaze Reisen, Shena BlitzRyuseiren, Sora Tsubemaki, H2O, Nakamura Shizuru, Uchiha Aichan Uzumaki, Aisu Kurimu Yuki, Asako Ninomiya, Sayurii Dei-chan, Cicit Cuit, Mayyurie Zala, Aglaea Dhichan, Shinrei Azuranica, Nacchi, Kino, Miiko-chan, Shina Suzuki, Mina love naruto, Yaoi 4ever, Momochi Anak Nakal, Akirayuki UchiNami, uchiha moritani, Rin no ShiShi, Inisial D, Ao-Mido, Shirayuki Sakuya

**Dan tentunya untuk semuanya ya****ng mungkin belum saya sebutkan.**

**.**

**Curhatan Author Abal**

Chapter ini saya tulis saat dengan sedikit berderai air mata ( lebay mode on ). Saya akan merindukan ripiu-ripiu yang masuk ke kolom WDYWMS dan tentu saja merindukan Prengki eh Sasuke, yang OOC abis-abisan. Saya akan menjadikannya kenangan manis, untuk fic multichap humor pertama saya ini. Hiks… *peluk-peluk readers*

**.**

**PROMOSI**

Kapan2 teman2 sempetin nengok donk ke akun-nya Key dan temen2 Key. Ada kisah romantis dari SasuSaku miliknya Nacchi Cullen judulnya Memories of The Winter. Ada juga fic jaman perangnya Kinoshita yang judulnya Autumn Maple. Dan tak lupa juga ada fic abal saya yang bikin pegel Kerajaan Kamuflase. Kapan2 baca yah! **XD**

**.**  
**Cukup sekian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

.

**Akhir Kata,**

**Mari Jaga Fandom Kita Tercinta dari Oknum-Oknum yang Tidak Bertanggung Jawab!**

**SEMANGAT!**

**-Key Ichi Aroora © 2010-**


End file.
